<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lakes by ABK02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722590">Lakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABK02/pseuds/ABK02'>ABK02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1889, F/M, Historical, Old West, Outlaws, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABK02/pseuds/ABK02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1889, the golden age of the Western Frontier. Gendry Waters was but a boy when Beric found him and welcomed him into his gang. Now after a botched robbery job, Gendry and the gang are forced to flee even deeper west, where Gendry finds an old friend he had said goodbye to many years ago, someone who he had loved since he was young. </p><p>DISCLAIMER!! </p><p>I'm not racist, there is some offensive language and insults used in this story simply because that's how things were during the time period. I do not mean to offend anybody, just want to make the story as realistic as I possibly can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1874</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for clicking on my story! This is only my third fanfic so I'm hoping the writing is good enough for you to enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1874</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get the hell outta here you god damn gutter rat!” The saloon owner shouted as he through Gendry out of the two swinging doors, Gendry landing in the mud with a thump. The boy dusted the dirt off his face and rubbed his hands on his breeches before standing up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well fuck you!” The boy shouted as the owner walked back into the busy building. Gendry sighed and moved over to a barrel of water opposite the street. He plunged his entire face in it, blowing bubbles as he rubbed out the dirt. Emerging with a gasp, he flicked back his now wet hair to get it out of his eyes, scratching the small hairs which had begun to grow out of his face. It was a hot night, hotter than usual, yet none the less the saloons were as busy as they had ever been in the small town. Shaking his head he began to walk to the next, see if he got luckier there than he head in the two before.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the much smaller saloon he walked towards the bar, leaning on the wooden top. He eyed up those around him. There were two floors in this saloon, hell there was even a barber section. Hm, there were a few rich folk, he could tell from their fancy guns and clothes. But one caught his eye. A feller with a patch on his left eye, two revolvers with pearl grips, and a velvet looking hat. Hm, only one eye, probably can’t shoot all too well then. And Gendry was hoping the old fart wouldn’t even realise he had been pick pocketed to shoot him.</p><p><br/>“Excuse me sir, could I get a whiskey?” Gendry asked putting his hand up as the bartender walked over to him, letting out a scoff at the sight of the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“And how old are you? Twelve?” The man said with a laugh, causing Gendry to frown at him. Gendry had always had a bad temper, had gotten into a lot of fights at school because of it, well that was during the few years he actually went to school. It was lucky he never owned a gun, as who knows what kind of man he would have been by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen actually.” Gendry corrected, realising his mistake once he said it. “Shit.” He muttered to himself.</p><p><br/>“One year off kid, unless that is you got a parent sitting somewhere that will buy it for you.” The bartender shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t we be like Louisiana huh? Ain’t no such thing as a drinking age there, and look at them. Everyone happy.” Gendry grunted to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Because kid, this ain’t no French town. This California, different rules.” The man explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t no damn English town either then.” Gendry grunted causing the room to stop. The men around the bar glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it kid. This ain’t no greaser territory, this is America, and America belongs to us.” A rather large man said sternly next to him. He pointed his fat finger at himself when he said the word us, and put simply it made Gendry sick.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like a confederate type to me, all fat and lazy. Probably cos you got all the black folks doing the work for you, you ain’t no American.” Gendry grunted, infuriating the man further.</p><p> </p><p>“And why do you think that boy.” Another man asked from his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Americans are supposed to reap what they sow, and you, from the looks of it is nothing more than a slaver and a rapist. Never worked a damn day in your life” Gendry spat, his words being cut short by the mans fist connecting with his jaw, pushing him against the bar as he tried to regain his balance. “You got fists like pillows fat man.” Gendry chuckled before running into the larger man, pushing over, before he sat on him and began throwing wild punches, hitting the man’s chubby face. He only stopped when he felt two arms grab him off, and hold him against the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna die for that kid.” One seethed as he landed a blow on Gendry’s face. “Nice and slow, just like negro loving trash deserves.” The same man said, but stopped at the sound of a cocked hammer.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave the boy alone.” Gendry heard a man say, opening his eyes he saw it to be the man with the eyepatch, the same one Gendry was planning to rob. He had his revolver pointed at the skull of the man who beat him, while his friend had his own pistol pointed at the man on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s it to you!” The man who had threatened Gendry asked. Gendry looked at the man with one eye and couldn’t quite understand why the two of them would help someone like him. It wasn’t like he had anything to offer them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just have a passionate hatred for racist, inbred trash such as yourself. Now I recommend leaving this fine establishment with your fat friend, before you force me to spill your brains on such a nice floor like this one.” The man explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine mister! We leaving.” The man said as he picked up his fat friendand left the establishment. The one eyed man sighed and holstered his gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Could I get a whiskey sir?” The man asked the bartender who nodded, handing him a bottle and some glasses. “Here take one for yourself.” The one eyed man said throwing the coins on the table, the bartender nodding his thanks. “Come sit with me kid.” The man said tilting his head at Gendry, who followed the man.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry pulled out a chair and sat opposite the two men, playing with his thumbs as he watched them stare at him. He probably could still rob them without being realised, if they were distracted by something, but was that a worthy risk to take? The guy clearly can shoot a gun after all, why else would he be so confident. “Why’d you help me?” Gendry asked, the one eyed man pouring three glasses of whiskey and handing him one, before taking a sip of his own. Gendry just eyed the glass, hesitant to drinking it. Why would they show him so much kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink kid. We mean you no harm.” The one eyed man said with a smile. Gendry shrugged before gulping down all the contents before wincing at the burn as it slithered down his throat. “Too strong for you huh?” The man said with a laugh. “A beer please.” He shouted. “What’s your name kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry Waters.” Gendry grunted, nodding a thanks to the bartender when he placed a bottle of beer on the table. Gendry took a long gulp, relishing at the cold bitterness of the drink which gave him satisfaction. “What’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beric Dondarrion, and this man here is my dear friend Thoros.” The man, who Gendry now knew as Beric said. Thoros gave him s small nod as he ate some bread, a gesture which Gendry returned. “As to why we helped you? Well, we heard your little speech and were mighty impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time for sarcasm mister.” Gendry grunted, thinking Beric to be treating him as a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“And neither do we young Gendry believe me. Tell me, how’d someone as young as you, develop such a good conscious towards those unjustly hated by society?” Beric asked, leaning forward as he finished his whiskey. Gendry eyed him, sipping more of his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy died, fighting for the Union, year I was born. Guess I don’t want him to have died in vain.” Gendry said looking down, he never knew his father, but from what his ma had told him he seemed a great man, someone who fought for change and Gendry wanted nothing more but to be like him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rough, sorry to hear that kid.” Thoros said from the side, Gendry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t like I knew him or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got a home kid, a family we could take you back to?” Beric asked, Gendry rising his head once more to meet the older mans eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, my ma died some years ago, it’s just me. I can handle it from here though, thanks for your help misters, and the beer.” Gendry said, pushing his chair back and standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait kid.” Beric said holding Gendry’s arm, Gendry’s survival instinct kicking in as he jerked his arm away, and clearly prepared for a fight. Beric held his hands up, “Told you I don’t mean you no harm kid. Relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Gendry muttered, “Reflexes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I know the feeling, you got beat up pretty bad, let us take you back, the girls can clean you up.” Beric began, continuing when he noticed how hesitant Gendry’s look was, “You can leave whenever you want, just some friendly help.” Beric said with a smile. After some seconds, Gendry just nodded. “Ha that’s the kind of attitude I like, come you can ride with me.” He said dragging Gendry out of the saloon.</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to their home, which Gendry soon found up was just a camp was rather uneventful. Beric and Thoros asked him questions about his upbringing and what he did and how he lived. When they guided their horses off the main road and through the tree line Gendry was shocked to see how organised their camp actually was. Four tents set up in a neat semi circle, a large fire in the middle with a kitchen area and a hitching post. Surrounded by trees and a lake behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Heddle! Brother! We need assistance!” Beric screamed as he hitched his horse and helped Gendry off. Walking with him to the largest tent in the camp and sitting him down on a chair and pouring him a cup of water. </p><p>“Beric who’s this?” Gendry saw a maybe, thirty year old woman ask as she walked in the tent, she had a cold look in her eyes, yet at the same time she felt a bit of warmth emirate from her. One of those dual personalities his mother used to tell him about.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh this is Gendry, found him in the saloon picking fights.” Beric said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Great another stray dog for me to take care of.” The woman said with a huff.</p><p><br/>“Thanks.” Gendry muttered, directing the woman’s attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know I meant nothing by it.” The woman said with another huff. “Now let me patch you up.” She said kneeling down and opening a box, removing bandages and scissors. “Beric make yourself useful and bring me a wet cloth.” She said. “It’s nice to meet you Gendry, I’m Martha.” She said with a small smile as she grabbed the wet cloth and began wiping at the dried blood and bruises.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to be such a bother miss.” Gendry said, wincing as she rubbed at his bruise.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly I get to do this daily. What were you doing out so late anyway?” The woman asked. Gendry hesitated at that, he had never been a good liar. In fact he was awful at it, “Don’t fear me, I wouldn’t patch you up only to make it so I gotta do it again.” The woman said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the honest truth is I was looking for someone to rob, was actually targeting Beric til he saved my life.” Gendry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“And why do you need to rob people?” Martha asked with her brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“For food, drink, surviving.” Gendry said after a few seconds of hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, where’d you live kid?” Martha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Found an old abandoned shack few months ago, living there for now, til I gotta move at least.” Gendry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, that ain’t no way for someone to live. Why don’t you stay here?” Martha asked, “Beric! Get your ass over here!” She screamed as Gendry tried to protest, being hushed by the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Martha?” Beric said, holding his gun belt with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Gendry should stay with us. He don’t deserve the life he’s living right now, we got room for him here don’t we?” She asked, Beric then looked at Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like that Gendry? I won’t lie to you, the life we live ain’t glamorous, we are hunters and we are hunted, outlaws they call us. You can join us sure, I’ll teach you all I know. But are you prepared to live your life, constantly fearing what comes next?” Beric asked looking at Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah mister, I think I can do that.” Gendry said with a nod. Beric’s smile grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s great, when you’re ready walk around camp, I’m sure that Miss Heddle will have a tent set up for you in no time. I trust you’ll find no shortage of strays and lost souls here Mr Waters.” Beric said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any chance I could return to my cabin, to get my things?” Gendry asked, Beric turned at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is it? I’ll go, it’s not safe for you out there right now. Besides I like late night rides, clears the head.” Beric said with a shrug.</p><p><br/>“It’s west of the town, by the large cypress tree.” Gendry explained.</p><p><br/>“Yeah I know the one, I’ll return shortly. Welcome Gendry.” Beric said with a nod before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Gendry you’re all fixed up, now I got a niece, couple years older than you maybe, would you like to meet her?” Martha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not.” Gendry shrugged. Martha called the girl over. She was around Gendry’s age for sure. She was a pretty girl. Long blonde hair which was tied loosely back into a bun at the back of her head, blue sparkling eyes, she wore a dress similar to her aunt’s and had a nice smile. Gendry rarely had people smile at him when they saw him so it was a nice change.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow this is Gendry, he’s new to the gang, only a couple years younger than you I think.” Martha said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Willow.” The girl said extending her hand to Gendry who took it in a flimsy hand shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry.” He nodded in return.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew that already.” She said with a soft chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Gendry said in response. It was clear that neither of them had ever actually had a relationship with someone in their age group and were generally lost in what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna come sit by the fire? Meet everyone else?” She asked, Gendry raised his head, both their blue eyes meeting each others.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Gendry said with a smile standing up and following the girl to the fire in the middle, sitting next to her on a tree log used as a bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, this is Gendry, he’s new.” Willow said, as he heard people say hi and wave at him. “Well this is the gang Gendry.” She said looking at him with a smile. “Come on you fools introduce yourselves.” She said with a scoff.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Thoros but you knew that.” Thoros said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Anguy, best shot here.” He said with a smug grin. </p><p>“Course you are.” Thoros muttered next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“They call me Brother Andy, but I assure you I won’t force a life of piety on you. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The man in the church robes spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid I don’t know what piety means but nice to meet you none the less.” Gendry shrugged, earning a soft chuckle from Thoros.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Quan.” He heard a Mexican with a guitar in hand say. Gendry giving him a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome Gendry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it here.” Willow said next to him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was a couple hours later when Beric returned, Gendry’s things on the back of his horse. The camp had quieted down significantly at this hour, with everyone leaving the fire for more personal conversations, Gendry however remained seated with Willow next to the warm flame, learning about her and her about him.</p><p> </p><p>“Got your things kid.” Gendry heard Beric say as he walked by him. Gendry went to stand to retrieve them and carry them to his tent on his own but the older man stopped him, “Sit down, sit down. I can manage just fine. Found this old hat though, if you want it now.” He said placing it on Gendry’s head. The leather hat had upped edges on the side and a triangle shape on the top. It clearly had a few years on it as the brown leather was starting to turn green in some places as it cracked, nothing too noticeable though.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Beric.” Gendry said, as the hat sank down past his eyes, it was clearly too big for him. Gendry sat back down, his hat still sitting proudly on his head. Willow let out a soft chuckle at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“By god that hat is far too big for you Arthur, where’d you find it?” She asked pushing it down, causing Gendry to whine, her laughter only growing.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my pa’s.” Gendry shrugged. Willow stopped chuckling at that.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy died fighting in that war too.” She said looking down at her fingers, which pulled the grass up from the mud.</p><p> </p><p>“Which side?” Gendry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Union of course.” Willow said with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I dunno where you’re from. Could see you as a Texan, hustling cows and the like.” He said with a laugh, which only grew when Willow threw grass at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny.” She said with a pissed look, which Gendry knew was fake. “I’m actually from Illinois, so jokes on you. I know you’re from New Mexico though, your voice makes it clear as day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you very much Miss Heddle.” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is, maybe our daddy’s knew one another. They were brothers in arms after all.” She said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“That what they call it?” Gendry said with a scoff.</p><p> </p><p>“Well whatever they do, as long as you’re in this gang, you are my little brother Gendry Waters, and I’ll take care of you like so.” She said with her arms folded. Gendry stared at her for some time, shocked at her show of kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t ever had a family really. Ma got consumed in the drink when I was young so never really knew her all too well, so thank you Willow, means a lot.” Gendry said with a soft smile.</p><p><br/>“I ain’t ever had a friend my own age, dunno what we supposed to do really.” She added with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how bout tomorrow you and I go on the supply run together? Heard Thoros talking bout it. Could be a chance for us to get to know each other better.” Gendry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.” Willow said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1875 part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>1875</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah get off me! Seriously fuck off Gendry!” Little Jonathan Stone shouted from underneath Gendry who was pinning his face into the mud and stopped his arms from moving. Gendry laughed loudly as he forced mud into the younger boy’s hair, and his loud cursing. It was almost four months after Beric found Gendry that they found little Jon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gendry looked down at his hands, his own gun, he had marvelled at the idea of owning one, always picking Beric’s up and feeling it in his hands. He had gone through some shooting basics with Thoros, and Gendry thought he was getting pretty good at it. At least that’s the impression he got off Thoros, who kept on saying that he has a god given talent for it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What make is this?” Gendry asked, looking up at Beric who smiled down at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s a Smith and Wesson Scholfield model three revolver kid. The finest in the world. Now you have my blessing to alter its design with any metal or carving you want. I gotta check on the horses.” He said patting the kid on the shoulder before turning to the gunsmith and saying, “Put it on my tab Reginald.” Before exiting the small building.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright kid, what were you thinking?” The gunsmith said looking over the different designs on display under the glass counter. Gendry looked through all of them, although he knew what he wanted already. The month before, Gendry and Thoros had robbed this fancy house during a party, where Gendry disguised himself as a waiter, Thoros had a thing for dress up and acting, Arthur despised it but went on with it anyway. It was there that he saw mahogany and gold matched together, and since Thoros said it was but a matter of time before he got his first gun, Gendry had been thinking for wood and metal matches, and decided that those two were best.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Could I get black steel on everything but the frame of the revolver, want that in gold please.” Gendry said with a nod, the gunsmith looking surprised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s rare for a customer to know exactly what they want, usually I gotta spend an hour or so helping them decide, you made my life easier kid.” Reginald said with a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Could make mine easier with a discount sir.” Gendry said with a shrug, causing Reginald to laugh softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hell, why not, feeling good today.” Reginald said with a shrug as he assembled the gun. “All that’s left is the varnish of the wood kid, what you thinking? We got ebony, oak, pretty much everything really.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mahogany please sir. Also any chance you got a carving blade? Wanna carve a bull into the handle later.” Gendry explained with a small shrug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A bull huh? I can do that for you if you like, would only take a day or so.” Reginald explained.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nah I wanna do it myself, more personal that way.” Gendry explained with another shrug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It took some minutes but soon after the gun was ready, the smith placed it on the table for Gendry who just marvelled at it, his very own gun. His thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of a boy screaming, followed by a shout that sounded like Beric and a gunshot, fearing for his now mentor’s life. Gendry grabbed his new gun, muttering a thanks to the smith before barging through the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he jumped down the steps of the shop’s porch he saw Beric being pinned to a post by one man while another sat on a boy, punching him silly. Knowing the feeling of being that helpless Gendry focused on the boy first before Beric, who he subconsciously knew could care for himself just fine. Acting before thinking, Gendry aimed his new weapon at the man atop the boy, cocking the hammer and firing it, the sound of the bullet exiting the chamber was the loudest Gendry had ever heard, and it was only toppled by the screams that left the man as it entered his waist. The man rolled off the small boy and cried in pain as he clutched at his side which was squirting blood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You little bastard! I’ll gut you!” The man screamed in pain, although it sounded like he were crying. Moving forward Gendry pulled the boy behind him. The kid couldn’t have been older than twelve and was now covered in the blood of another man, Gendry couldn’t imagine what that was like for the boy. However, focusing on his present task, Gendry cocked the hammer once more, aiming it at the man’s head who was still crying in pain. Closing his eyes Gendry shot the gun once more, only opening his eyes once more when the man’s crying stopped. What Gendry saw when he opened his eyes was something he thought would haunt him to his dying days. The man lay there, a bloody hole going straight through his head. Leaning over Gendry couldn’t help but throw up, he had never seen something like that. Had thought of it plenty of times sure, but never imagined it would be like that. Is that how his daddy died?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His thoughts were interrupted by Beric placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Gendry, you’re safe. He deserved it, you did nothing wrong ok?” Beric asked leaning down to his level, Gendry just nodding as he holstered his gun. Gendry’s eyes went to the man who was pinning Beric to the post, who now had a knife sticking out his neck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You alright kid?” He heard Beric ask the small boy who Gendry saved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, thanks for saving me I guess.” The boy said, his voice weird and raspy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What’s your name son?” Beric asked. The boy looked down for some seconds before looking back up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jonathan Stone.” He said, “My friends call me Jon.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What kinda stupid name is that?” Gendry asked with a chuckle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Better than your dumb name!” The kid said, voice raised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You don’t even know my name!” Gendry returned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Enough Gendry.” Beric said turning back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hm, Gendry, definitely a stupid name.” The boy said with a shrug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kid, where’d you live? Let us take you back to your ma.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t got a ma, or a pa, live on this street here.” The boy said with a shrug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Would you like to come back to our camp?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>From then on, Jon had become Gendry’s little brother whether he liked it or not. They even were forced to share a tent together, which annoyed Gendry greatly during the first few months when Jon would get nightmares and Gendry would be forced to console him, unless he could wake Willow. Though he’d never admit it, Gendry enjoyed the time he spent with Willow and Jon, it was as if the three of them made a group of siblings, helping each other in everything, teaching each other everything. It was a bond Gendry cherished more than anything, and even he had to admit that.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry get off the poor boy!” Gendry heard Thoros shout as he walked towards them. Gendry laughed loudly, standing up, making sure to scuffle Jon’s hair first. The boy standing with a scowl. The sight of mud all over his face making Gendry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You truly are an asshole Gendry Waters!” Jon said with a huff, causing Gendry to laugh even louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow! Willow!” Gendry screamed loudly while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“For Christ’s sake Gendry what?” She shouted emerging from her tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think little Jonny looks like an ogre with his upright nose.” Gendry said pointing at the younger boy. At the sight of Jon covered in mud even Willow started laughing before stopping at the sight of Jon’s sad expression, punching Gendry hard in the shoulder as she walked past him.</p><p> </p><p>“When you gonna stand up for yourself Jon? Stop this asshole from doing this shit to you?” Willow asked moving towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“I try Willow, I actually do. He’s just so big.” Jon whined, looking down. Willow glared at Gendry at the sight of their little brother upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Best sleep with your eyes open tonight Gen, and I mean it this time.” She said with her finger in the air, before she moved to drag Jon to the water to wash. Gendry sighed, sitting down on a wooden box and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. A fairly new habit for Gendry, he picked it up a few months ago when he won a couple cigarettes against Quan in a card game. Taking a long drag, he sunk his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually think, I’m the only person with a god damn sense of humour around here.” He grunted to himself, taking another drag of the cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, I got some good news that will help cheer you up.” Thoros said, snatching the smoke from Gendry’s hand and throwing it into the dirt. “Not around me ok? You’re still too young.” Thoros said before Gendry could protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine. What’s the good news then, unless you’re just here to watch me sulk.” Gendry said leaning back against the cart, where their ammunition was held.</p><p> </p><p>“You and I got a job, with real good money at the end of it.” Thoros said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, we been down here for almost a month and nothing interesting has happened.” Gendry huffed, turning to look at him. “What is it then? Another bank?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite.” Thoros said with a small smirk, waiting for Gendry to understand what he was saying. It took some seconds before he heard Gendry let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t playing dress up Thoros.” He grunted quietly, as Thoros’ smile grew. “I ain’t doing it, I mean it Thoros keep you clothes away from me.” He said standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t asking kid, besides this one is a good one. You’ll be the first person in your entire family history to experience it no doubt.” Thoros said walking towards him, where Gendry had bent down and picked up his half finished cigarette and relighting it. “You’re truly revolting you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been told. But whatever, out with it, am I to play a woman this time?” Gendry said taking a drag.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite, you and I, are going to school.” Thoros said with a smile, causing Arthur to pause, his cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Thoros please.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry don’t be such a pessimist, you haven’t even seen your uniform yet.” Thoros said with a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to wear a fucking uniform?” Gendry groaned.</p><p><br/>“Quit your whining, it’s just another bunch of sixteen year olds, just like you, maybe with the exception you’ve killed a man or two and they ain’t. Now get some rest, we leave for the city in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Thoros woke him early, like before dawn early, forcing him into his new uniform, which was the most ridiculous thing Gendry had ever seen. Long suit trousers, a French dress shirt with buttons all the way, a vest with some patterns on it and a puffy tie. Leaving his tent, Gendry was glad that no one was there to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want two cartons of cigs for this Thoros! I look like a fucking brat. He whined as he opened a can of pineapples and began picking at it with a fork.</p><p> </p><p>“Done. But you gotta cut down on those Gen.” Thoros said taking a seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you were forced to do things I am, you’d smoke too.” Gendry groaned, causing Thoros to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Now listen, I need you to overhear your classmates, dandy prats like them must always be talking about how rich and powerful their families are.” Thoros explained, Gendry listening carefully. “Way I see it, you attach yourself to maybe the second or third richest and use them as a gateway to the first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, can I still be Gendry or am I called something ridiculous like Francis or Archibald?” Gendry asked with brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I would like to call you Archibald, you’ll be glad to hear that you’re just Gendry for this. But make sure to call me Aiden while we are here. And your last name is O’Malley, I’m your father.” Thoros explained, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“This just gets better and better.” Gendry muttered as he followed Thoros to his horse.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Los Angeles was longer than Gendry would have liked, Gendry enjoyed his time in the saddle, and had developed a deep bond with his black horse which he originally called Pebbles based on the fact he had white spots all over his body. The bond between a horse and its owner was special. And Jon always laughed at him for talking to the thing, but Gendry knew it could hear him. When they passed under the city gates, Thoros and Gendry slowed to a trot, Gendry hated cities. They stank of shit and were so crowded. Open country suited people like him best, nice fields and trees, the fresh smell of nature, much better than that of the Homeless.</p><p> </p><p>The gang had moved to Arizona for some time after Gendry joined, moving from there to the edge of New Mexico for some weeks before heading back to California. Gendry liked California, he enjoyed the ocean and the sea air, except for when the sea smell was overpowered by the smell of human shit that is. Arriving at the school Gendry and Thoros hitched their mares.</p><p> </p><p>Walking towards the gate Gendry couldn’t help but snort at the sight of people getting off their chauffeured carriages. Pompous pricks the lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a school? Looks like the damn white house.” Gendry said looking at the four story red brick building, with four large pillars going from the ground to the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Except for the fact that it is red, I see what you mean. Now I got to go teach my class, you go to the office and get your schedule.” Thoros said with a smile, tapping Gendry on the shoulder before turning on his heels and walking away, “Oh and Gendry. Try not to hit anyone.” He said turning back briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t promise that I’m afraid.” Gendry muttered to himself. Before walking in the direction of the main doors of the school. Unfortunately the inside was not much better than the outside. There were many confusing bends and corridors, and a bunch of people bumping into him. When he eventually found the office after almost ten minutes of searching, Gendry had decided that he had experienced enough of school to last him a life time. And wanted nothing more than to storm in the place guns blazing.</p><p> </p><p>“Um excuse me, I’m looking for my schedule.” Gendry said leaning on the front counter as a woman stood to help him. She looked as if she wanted to be here even less than he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what’s your name sir?” The woman asked, Gendry frowning at her use of title. The school Gendry first went to had nothing like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t no sir miss. It’s Gendry, O’Malley.” He added after, forgetting it briefly. The woman smiled at him before looking through some papers, handing one to him after.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you enjoy your time here Gendry.” She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll try my best.” He said with a smile before turning and leaving. “Animal studies is first then. Animal studies? Like horses? Huh, that ain’t so bad.” He said to himself as he walked the halls searching for the room H4. Giving up after some minutes he decided it best to ask someone. Walking towards a group of girls and one boy he waited til he thought their conversation was over to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Scuse me, don’t mean to bother, was just wondering any of you happen to know where H4 is?” He asked, the look of shock on their face clear, probably from the sound of his thick country accent.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t from here are you friend?” The one boy asked. A kid same age as Gendry probably but much smaller and skinnier, with bleach blonde hair and arrogant green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we friends?” Gendry asked, disliking the boy’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” The boy asked stepping forward. Gendry let out a long sigh, he had a great urge to punch this boy but knew that would blow the whole damn thing so he held his temper for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I don’t want no trouble I’m just looking for my class, now could one of y’all tell me, or am I wasting all our time?” He asked after a few seconds of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure I’ll tell you.” A red head girl said looking up and staring at him with her pretty blue eyes. “Just turn right at the end of the corridor and it’s the first door on the right.” She explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, sorry to bother you miss.” He said with a nod before walking off. Hearing them mutter about him.</p><p> </p><p>He entered his class, taking a seat in the back corner hoping not to attract too much attention to himself. Being one of the first to arrive he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. His leg bouncing up and down, damn he really needed a smoke right now. Schools gotta have like a designated area for the pupils to smoke no? At least the older ones surely. When the class started Gendry couldn’t help to start sketching in his note pad. It had started as an innocent hobby, but had turned into his favourite pass time. Almost always he was sketching into his leather note pad, pictures of nature, people or anything that interested him really. It weren’t long before he ran out of interesting things to sketch.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up he saw the teacher holding a fly in his hand. The teacher picked off each of the fly’s legs and threw them onto the floor before asking the class, “Can it still fly now?” The class all answering yes, some even answering no. Gendry couldn’t actually tell what the fuck this was, what the hell kinda learning is this?”</p><p> </p><p>The professor then picked the wings off and asked the same question, to which they said no. “Exactly, without wings, the fly is practically useless as it cannot, well, fly.” He said causing Gendry to groan loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit.” He grunted, louder than he meant to as now the attention of both the teacher and the rest of the class was on him. “Fuck.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that Mr O’Malley?” The teacher asked moving closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what.” Gendry started, hesitating on the thought of whether he should bite his tongue and be embarrassed, or stand his ground. They don't pair the words young and dumb for no reason do they. “This is fucking stupid, what kinda questions are these? I mean, if I shot your hand could you write? Of course not, it don’t take a fucking genius to work that out does it?” Gendry groaned further.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr O’Malley, I demand you go to the principle’s office immediately!” The teacher said, his face a bright red, and his finger pointing at the door. Gendry could see the eyes of that group he ran into earlier on him, and he couldn’t help but be slightly amused by the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Gendry said grabbing his leather note pad and leaving the building. However instead of going to the principle’s office he barged through the doors and sat on some steps in a fairly empty part of the school, removing a cigarette from his jacket and lighting it with a match. The feeling of the smoke entering his lungs cooling him.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t supposed to smoke here.” He heard a small girl say near him. Turning around he saw a girl at least a head shorter than him, with a braided brown hair and grey eyes. Her uniform actually made Gendry’s look clean. With a sigh Gendry turned back around and took another drag.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, tell me about it.” He muttered shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t care.” The girl said sitting next to him on the stairs and staring at him. Gendry looked at her briefly before taking another drag of his smoke. “I’m Arya Stark.” She said extending her hand to him. Gendry left the cigarette in his mouth and shook it.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry Waters, at least sometimes that is.” He said with a nod before removing the smoke from his mouth. Noticing the girl’s eyes were on it he extended it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked looking up at him.</p><p><br/>“Ain’t exactly gold, we can share.” He said in his usual grunt. Arya took the cigarette and took a drag, mimicking what he did, however when she did that she couldn’t help but gag and cough loudly, handing it back to a laughing Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Never done that before have you?” He asked, still chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, a few of my sister’s friends do it but they don’t really share anything.” She said with a shrug, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“People I’ve met here are all a bunch of pompous assholes, wouldn’t share their medicine if their ma were dying. With the exception of you and the office lady maybe.” Gendry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“What you doing here anyway?” She asked looking back up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Found it that surprising a country boy like me wants an education?” He asked with his brows raised as he threw the cigarette away.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just think there’s much more to you than meets the eye.” She said with a smile, glaring into his eyes. “I hear the principle.” She said standing and walking off, turning briefly with a small smile, “Enjoy your day Gendry Waters.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1875 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gendry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Mr O’Malley you have been a fantastic addition to the staff so far, and I can’t help but praise you.” The principle began. Gendry sighed, the principle was a hefty fellow, pink face, white beard, you know, the usual old money type. “However, I’m afraid I can’t let this behaviour by your son go unpunished.” The principle continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I understand that completely Mr Winkle, in fact I think I’d be rather upset were you not to punish the boy.” Thoros said, clearly forcing a more formal accent than he usually had. Gendry just glared at him, better be three cartons of cigarettes now for this whole scam.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I thank you Mr O’Malley for your support, I’m glad to see that this one has a firm hand guiding him. So I feel it fair for Gendry here to change that class for something else, but at the same time for his bad language, and smoke break, I feel five hits with the cane should teach him to fix his ways.” Mr Winkle said causing Gendry’s eyes to widen, and look at Thoros, who just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely we can resolve this without harming the poor boy.” Thoros said leaning forward.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing personal Mr O’Malley, you’re a fine man, but were I to excuse Gendry for his actions then I’d have to deal with a whole swarm of parents complaining for favouritism, I simply do not want, or have time for that Mr O’Malley.” Mr Winkle said. Gendry saw Thoros deflate, knowing that if they were to continue the mission they could not put up too much of a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, can we do it now? Just get it over with.” Gendry grunted from his chair, earning the attention of both Thoros and Mr Winkle.</p><p> </p><p>“So be it Gendry, head over to S3 in the basement and then head on home. Cool off and return tomorrow. Is that alright with everyone?” Mr Winkle asked, his eyes darting from Gendry to Thoros, who stayed behind to discuss something else.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure, whatever makes you happy. I’ll head off now.” Gendry grunted, picking up his school blazer and walking off. His clothes had become even more a mess since the morning. His shoes and pants muddy, shirt untucked, vest unbuttoned. Gendry thought that all these prep kids looked like asses who usually he’d hold at gun point as he robbed them.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the spiral steps he was shocked to see the girl he spoke too earlier waiting for him there. Sighing he nodded his head. “Nice to see you again my lady.” He said with a small smile causing the girl to frown.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you just call me?” She asked, walking with him as he searched for the correct room.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady.” He said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cos, you’re a rich girl, rich girl’s are supposed to be addressed properly by a country yokel such as myself.” He said with a hoarse laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just Arya to my friends.” She said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we friends now?” Gendry asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t see many options for you round here.” She said with a shrug. “And I’m the furthest thing from a lady.” She said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah the skirt helps the cause.” Gendry joked, stopping when he found S3. “You ever go through this shit?” Gendry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, girls don’t get beaten, only spoken to.” Arya said, her eyes having sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pity me, when I leave this place I’ll make sure this asshole has a worse fate.” Gendry muttered to himself, not intending Arya to hear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arya</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She waited outside for Gendry to finish his punishment. Arya didn’t have many friends in this school. Well by that she means she had no friends. And it wasn’t because she couldn’t make them, just that everyone here had their own head so far up their own ass. Besides it was even harder since she was the only fifteen year old in a year full of sixteen year olds. Her mother had put her up a year because she thought Arya was bright, but Arya knew it was most likely just an excuse to get her out the house.</p><p> </p><p>But Arya liked this new boy. She knew he wasn’t from around here, the accent gave it away, and Arya found that interesting. She came from Wyoming but was forced to live in Los Angeles because of her father’s business, and she hated it. Place she was from was a small town, grown now no doubt, but still incomparable to the ever growing Los Angeles.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry re-emerged from the room with an angry look. “Still here?” Gendry asked holding his lower back, as he groaned silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, got nothing else to do.” Arya said with a shrug, walking after Gendry who head for the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you got class or something more interesting to do than following me around?” Gendry asked, his eyes still looking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I finished already.” Arya said with a shrug.</p><p><br/>“It’s barely midday.” Gendry huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“By that I meant my energy to deal with this place has finished.” Arya responded, causing Gendry to let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Tryna impress me?” Gendry asked with a laugh as they walked up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Impress someone with such a small brain? I doubt it.” Arya responded, her aggressive tone making Gendry laugh louder.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry walked out the main doors, Arya following close behind him. It was lunch time so the front courtyard was filled with students, all of which glaring at how the new kid has apparently assigned himself with Arya. Social suicide basically.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya where are you going?” She heard her sister say walking quickly to her side as she left the school gates.</p><p> </p><p>“Home.” Arya grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You still have lessons.” Sansa continued, causing Arya to sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel sick. Go back to your friends I’ll see you later.” Arya said stopping and turning to her sister before walking off, not listening to Sansa calling after her. Catching up with Gendry she saw him patting and feeding a horse, a fine horse at that. Arya loved riding, not that she was very good at it. Her mother never let her do it, saying it wasn’t fit for a lady. The few times she had was because her father was there to permit her, but he was usually at work so Arya didn’t see him as much as she would of liked to.</p><p> </p><p>“That your own horse?” Arya said in shock, Gendry putting the grooming brush back into his saddlebag and turning to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Still following me huh?” Gendry said with a chuckle, before nodding, “Yeah he’s mine.” Gendry said. Arya moved towards him, extending her hand and stroking the horse’s mane. It’s colour a mixture of black and white.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gorgeous.” Arya said as she patted his neck. “What’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pebbles.” Gendry shrugged causing Arya to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Pebbles? Why on earth would you call him pebbles?” Arya said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Cos the white spots, they look like pebbles.” Gendry said taking a bite of an apple.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever seen pebbles?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but that’s not the point!” Gendry said, his voice raising, as Arya’s laugh became louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a pain in my ass already.” Gendry grunted, moving to put a foot in the stirrup and pulling himself up on the saddle.</p><p> </p><p>“Where you going?” Arya asked looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some food, go home after probably.” Gendry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna give me a ride home? It’s a long walk for me otherwise.” Arya asked, Gendry’s brows raising at the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends.” </p><p>“On what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where you live?”</p><p> </p><p>“An hour or so away, near Wrightwood.” Arya said with a shrug. Gendry sighed before extending his arm, Arya taking it as he swung her on the horse behind him, her arms going around his waist to hold on.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky I’m going that direction.” Gendry huffed, before turning the horse and pushing it into a trot.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to her house felt shorter than it usually did, the pair had engaged in conversation the whole way, and Arya could tell that Gendry was opening up more to her. She asked him questions about school and how he liked it so far, and him the same. It was when they were on the trail near her home that he asked something that shocked Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m going to the saloon in Wrightwood, get a meal and a drink, wanna come with? I’ll bring you back after.” Gendry said looking back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not.” Arya said with a smile as they rode past the trail her house lay on. The ride to Wrightwood was peaceful. The trail was surrounded by trees which Arya always enjoyed. She liked nature, found it to be peaceful and soothing, and far more pleasing than the thick smog of the city.</p><p> </p><p>Arya had been to Wrightwood a few times, her brothers had taken her there to shop for clothes and supplies, but that was it. Usually her mother forced her and Sansa to go to the city for clothes, even though it was a much longer journey.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the saloon, Gendry hitched the horse outside it, helping Arya off before getting off himself. Before they went in however, Gendry pulled a belt off the front of the saddle and strapped it around his waist. Arya paid it no attention until she saw him take a revolver out his saddlebag and place it in the holster. Her eyes grew wide at this, no one in her school owned a gun, or even had ever shot one no doubt. And all of a sudden, in the middle of the year a boy arrived with his own horse and his own gun, not to mention she could tell he rode better than even her brothers could.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the saloon, Gendry held the doors open for her, and told her to take a seat wherever she liked. Gendry went up to the front and ordered two briskets and a whiskey. Before turning to her and sitting down. When he walked to their table Arya couldn’t help but admire how good his revolver looked in his low hanging belt as it swung due to being held loosely, but told herself not to stare. Taking the seat opposite her Gendry pulled out his carton of cigarettes and pulled one out with his mouth. When he saw the way Arya was looking at it hang from his lips, he sighed and extended the carton to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked looking at the twenty cigarette ends, Gendry just nodded. She pulled one out and put it in her mouth. Her mother would kill her if she saw her like this. She hated it when Robb and Jon smoked even, called it a nasty habit for the uneducated, but the way Arya saw it, tobacco was put on earth for a reason, might as well take use of it. Gendry struck a match against his spur, lighting his before extending it to light hers. Mimicking what Gendry did, she tried her hardest for her first few tokes not to cough, her body getting use to it after.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you the coughing would stop.” Gendry said with a smile as the bartender brought them their two meals and a bottle of whiskey with two glasses. Opening the bottle Gendry poured two glasses, sliding one to her. Arya caught it with her hand before looking at the brown liquid. She had seen her father drink alcohol, brandy and the like, but had never tried whiskey herself.</p><p><br/>Seeing how Gendry drank his glass with such ease, she picked up her own and gulped some down, wincing at the burn as it slithered down her throat. Gendry chuckling at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I was the same once.” Gendry said as he cut some brisket and ate it. “It’s a nice place this, good food.” Gendry said as he ate some more.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you some questions?” Arya asked, her mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been doing it so far.” Gendry shrugged as he placed his cigarette in the ash tray.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean some personal ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” Gendry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” She asked, causing Gendry to chuckle as he took another bite of his beef.</p><p> </p><p>“What kinda damn question is that. We already met.” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, who actually are you? You come to school, ride better than my brothers, wear a gun on your belt, smoke like a chimney, and got two names, so who are you actually?” Arya asked leaning forward as Gendry’s laughter stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just Gendry.” He shrugged, “Sixteen years old, and if you come from where I’m from, you’d carry a gun too.” He said taking another sip of his whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“And where’s that?” Arya asked with brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Small town outside Sante Fe. Born there, grew up there for a bit I guess, left at ten.” Gendry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You’re family move for work or something?” Arya asked, taking another bite of her meal, Gendry letting out a soft chuckle at her innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that yeah.” He said with a shrug, still wearing his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you shoot?” Arya asked, her eyes going to his gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ain’t planning to kill anyone at that school though so no need to worry.” He said with another laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you teach me?” Arya asked looking up at him. Gendry holding her gaze for a few seconds, sipping his whiskey once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends.”</p><p> </p><p>“On what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta let me ask some questions of my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such as.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s rather interesting.” Gendry began, pouring himself another glass, “Why would the daughter of a textile mogul be skipping school to spend time with a feller from the country? Doing all the things she ain’t supposed to be doing?” Gendry asked with a smile as he sipped his cup. Arya just stared at him, wondering how he knew about her family.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know who my father is?” Arya asked, taking a sip of her own drink, trying her best not to react to the burn she felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the newspapers talk bout him an awful lot.” Gendry shrugged. “Now answer the question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’m sick and tired of the pompous city boy, wanna experience the other side of life.” She said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m an experience, that it?” He said with his brows raised, and small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant.” She said, her cheeks turning pink.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just playing.” He said leaning back into his chair. “So you want to experience country life then?” He asked, finishing the last piece of his beef. “Wanna go hunting?” He asked, lighting another cigarette. Arya just looked at him, making sure he were serious. She had always wanted to go hunting, for a few years now, but her father never had time to take her and brothers didn’t even know how to.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you being serious?” She asked, seeing the concerned look in Gendry’s eye emerge.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh would that be inappropriate? Well I’m sorry my lady I did not mean to offend.” He began before being interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, I’d love to.” She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Well we just gotta ride back to where I live, grab my rifle and get you a horse and we can go. Fear not, it’s a short ride away.” He said grabbing the whiskey bottle and corking it before standing, Arya following him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you live anyway?” Arya asked, mounting the horse after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Me telling you depends on your ability to keep a secret.” Gendry said as he pushed the horse to a steady gallop.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can do that.” Arya shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, our house burned down so we just making camp for a couple weeks while we find another building.” Gendry shrugged, Arya nodding, thinking the whole thing to be fishy. The ride to Gendry’s camp was short, and when they cut off the road through the tree line, Arya was surprised to see that there were roughly six tents and two fires. Neatly organised, yet everything was outdoors. Dismounting the horse Arya followed Gendry as they walked through the heart of the camp.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jon!” Arya heard Gendry shout in the direction of a maybe thirteen year old boy sitting in the grass. The boy had long messy hair which went down past his shoulder, and great big brown eyes which glared at her and Gendry. “Catch!” He said throwing the half full whiskey bottle at the kid’s feet who smiled when he saw what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Entering his tent, Arya was shocked to see how clean it was, there were two beds, well not beds but they weren’t the floor at least. Gendry’s side had a chest and a small shaving stand, along with shelfs and racks where there were guns and ammunition. “You hunt a lot then?” Arya asked, looking over the vast styles of guns he owned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah something like that.” Gendry said as he grabbed a dark brown rifle and looked down its sight, before grabbing ammunition, and his hat, placing it on his head, and leading Arya out.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry! Gendry!” She heard a woman, maybe three years older than her hiss as they walked towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Willow?” She heard Gendry ask as he placed the rifle on his shoulder and picked up some rope, testing its durability as he began to tie it into a lasso.</p><p> </p><p>“Who on god’s earth is this?” She hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Never took you for the Christian type.” Arthur chuckled earning a punch on the shoulder from the girl. “Alright, alright. This is Arya, new friend of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s she doing here?” Willow asked, hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we were gonna go hunting, decided a rifle might be useful.” Gendry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be smart with me Gendry Waters!” She said finger in the air. “You know the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it says, don’t bring anyone who could be a danger back to camp, and she the furthest thing from danger, probably can’t even ride a horse.” Gendry huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you better pray she don’t bring no danger or else I’ll kill you myself.” Willow said, punching his arm again, before turning to Arya, “If you are in fact not a danger, then I’d like to see my brother’s first friend, outside of this place, again.” She said with a small smile before turning and walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry started walking towards the hitching post, putting his gun on the holster in his horse and his rope around his body, before moving to pick a saddle up and walking over to another horse. “This is my spare horse, my first one at least. Ain’t ridden her in some time, but she’s obedient enough.” He said throwing the brown leather saddle over the horses back and tightening it. Patting the horse before moving to the side. “Well, up you get.” He said beaconing her up. Arya’s brows raised at this.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to ride her?” She asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, can’t hold both you and a deer on poor old Pebbles, will kill the girl.” Gendry chuckled. “If you don’t want to I can take you home.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll do it.” Arya said, putting a foot in the stirrup and pulling herself up. Holding the horn tightly, Gendry lead the reins to the start of the trial leading out of camp before mounting his own horse. The two then sat out. Looking at her small watch Arya saw that school hadn’t even finished yet so in terms of time they were doing just fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember if you get scared just tell me, I’ll lead the reins for you. But I think you’ll be fine, she’s a fine horse.” Gendry said looking back as they both pushed their horses to a trot. Trotting was fine, Arya had done it before and found it relatively easy, it was galloping and the sprints that scared her.</p><p><br/>“What’s her name?” Arya asked, pushing the horse to ride side by side with Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Joanna.” He said. “Now I’m thinking we get one deer each, I know a good spot for them just over here, so let’s hitch the horses on a tree, and go by foot.” He said leading off the trail and into the forest. Tying the reins together, Gendry went and drew out his rifle, pulling a bullet from the holes in his belt and loading it. “Alright, crouch down now, I’ll get the first one, and you the second.” He whispered as he continued moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Gendry! I don’t know how to shoot I told you.” She hissed grabbing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there’s no better way to learn, watch what I do.” He said with a smile, before stopping and looking at the ground. “You see the tracks?” He asked pointing at the floor. Arya tried her hardest, she really did but failed to see anything.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just some snapped twigs.” She said.</p><p><br/>“Well how do you think the twigs snapped? Magic? There are prints but you’ll need to practice tracking before you can see them in woodland areas. Anyway follow me, and be quiet.” He said moving forward, no doubt following those prints he saw. It was a few minutes later when he held her still, pointing at a deer which drank at the pool of water.</p><p> </p><p>“The best shot possible, would be the heart, but that’s extremely hard. So the second best is the neck, either will kill it with very little pain and won’t soil the meat.” He said before resting the butt of his gun on his shoulder and closing one eye to aim. “I’m gonna whistle, make it look up and then shoot.” He said. Letting out a whistle Arya saw the deer raise its head before Gendry pulled the trigger, the explosion of the bullet leaving its chamber ringing in Arya’s ears, drowning out the squeal of the deer as it died. “I do amaze myself I must say.” Gendry muttered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Arrogant ass.” Arya said causing Gendry to laugh. Whistling for the horses Gendry moved towards the carcass of the deer, picking it up on his shoulders before throwing it over the back of his horse, tying it down with some ropes.</p><p> </p><p>“One down, one to go. You’re turn he said handing her the rifle. Taking it in her hands Arya looked at it, it wasn’t as heavy as she thought it would be, yet was clueless to how it worked. “Right you gotta reload it, so you see the hammer at the back of the barrel?” Gendry asked, Arya nodding and pointing to it. “Great, push that forward.” Doing so, Arya saw a compartment at the side of the gun open. “Alright good hold the rifle down no to make sure nothing falls out. Take this bullet and slide it in there.” He said handing her a brass metal bullet, Arya’s hands shook as she slid it in the compartment. “Now cock the hammer back.” He said, as she pulled the hammer back and heard a click, the compartment had closed and the trigger had bounced forward. “There, your first step in the world of fire arms Miss Stark.” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it only take one bullet? Bit old fashioned no?” She asked holding the gun carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Good question my lady. It’s a hunting rifle, not meant for humans so it takes weaker ammunition and isn’t as complex as my six shooter for example. Now I can see another dear in that tree line. You go ahead, I’ll be right behind you with the horses.” He said with a smile, Arya nervously walked towards where she saw the deer eating grass. Once she felt she was close enough she lifted the gun, resting it on her shoulder like Gendry did and aiming. Letting out a whistle she shot the gun. Surprised by the recoil, Arya felt her self be pushed back, forcing the gun to point upwards and missing the target completely. Sighing she turned to Gendry with an embarrassed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t nothing to be embarrassed about my lady. It’s your first time, I did the exact same thing.” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but now the deer ran off.” She huffed looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I could show you how I used to hunt deer when I was on my own a while ago, had no guns you see so had to be more skilful.” He said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And how does that work?” She asked looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me and you’ll see.” He said taking the rifle and putting it in the holster on his horse before pulling himself up. I’m gonna have to go fast so watch carefully, follow behind me but you don’t need to match my speed. This field is big enough for me to stay in your sight.” He said before kicking his horse into a sprint.</p><p> </p><p>Arya just trotted behind him, watching how he pulled his lasso free and held it in his hands as he manoeuvred Pebbles at tremendous speed trying to catch the deer he was clearly chasing. What Arya saw next was mighty impressive, and very stereotypical to the country. Gendry swung the lasso over his head before throwing it, landing around the neck of the deer Gendry dismounted his horse quickly. The deer trying to pull the lasso free, Gendry however was pulling himself forward. It was a tug of war of sorts and Arya knew that it would be very easy for the deer to win and for it to drag Gendry around. However Gendry managed to get close enough to pull his knife free and stab the neck of the animal, killing it quickly. Arya trotted towards Gendry who was throwing the deer carcass over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow your horse down, gotta secure this on the back.” He said, throwing it over and roping it down when she did. Before stepping back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You did that when you were fourteen?” She asked with her brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, gotta do what you gotta do to survive.” He said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“And where was your father and sister?” She asked, Gendry realising his mistake of telling her too much. Thinking for a second Gendry made up a story, one he was sure she knew was fake.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it was just after my ma died and I was going to see him. He didn’t know and lived a state away so I was on my own for a bit.” He said with a shrug, avoiding her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you eat them?” She asked further as Gendry mounted his horse.</p><p> </p><p>“Over an open fire, nothing better than that.” Gendry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never done that before.” Arya said ,causing Gendry to look back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You ain’t never cooked over a camp fire?” He asked with brows raised. As she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, why? It worth it?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we still got some time til it gets dark. You’ve experienced so much already, we can try that if you would like?” Gendry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“With the deer?” She asked, causing Gendry to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, not enough time for me to skin and clean it, I’ll find us a rabbit.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure then, I’d love to do that.” She said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, so how about we hitch over there by the trees, you go find some fire wood and I’ll get a rabbit for us.” He began, turning his horse before stopping, “You do know how to collect fire wood right?” He asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” Arya responded with a shrug. Gendry letting out a laugh before pushing his horse.</p><p> </p><p>It was less than an hour later that the two regrouped, Gendry returned with a rabbit and two logs for them to sit on, and Arya with an array of thick twigs which she felt could be burned.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’d I do?” She asked sitting down on one of the logs Gendry had brought back. Gendry was kneeling by the small pit he made for the fire, organising the wood to face upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too bad Miss Stark, not bad at all.” He said as he stepped back. He then reached into his satchel for a shotgun shell, biting off the cap and spitting it out before emptying it’s contents onto of the wood. He then struck a match and threw it on top, a big flame emerged from the wood, going higher than Gendry’s eyes, but it came down slowly, becoming just a nice flame a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>The two sat next to one another. Gendry lying against his log and Arya sitting on hers, the sun had begun to set directly in front of them, a nice orange lighting taking hold of the area they sat. Gendry had cooked half the rabbit for them, placing it on a sort of homemade spit he carried around on his horse. Arya found it weird how he rubbed mint into it, but to be fair to him it gave it quite a refreshing taste. She had found a piece of cut rope, that had a tight knot tied on the end of it, on Joanna and had been playing with it since they started the fire, she just enjoyed the way it felt in her hands.</p><p><br/>“Gendry, give me your hat.” She said extending her hand, Gendry just looking at her in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He grunted.</p><p><br/>“Just give it.” She returned, Gendry sighing as he handed her the leather hat. Taking it into her lap she wrapped the rope twice around before tying a knot and pulling it out towards the back on the left side. “There.” She said handing it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was boring to look at.” She shrugged, Gendry chuckling as he put it back on. The two falling into another comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you think then? Of our school that is.” Arya asked taking a bite of the rabbit leg, Gendry looking up and blowing his cigarette smoke out the side of his mouth. Gendry had found a small bottle of brandy in his saddle bag, and the pair were drinking straight out the bottle together.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright I suppose, seen a few people who need robbing, but alright none the less.” Gendry began with a shrug, “Should ask me that question a bit later though, only been there for one lesson and a beating.” Gendry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who gave you the cane?” Arya asked, taking a sip of the brandy and a toke of Gendry’s cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgot the feller’s name, but I know his face, and well, one day he’ll get what’s coming to him, whether I do it or not.” Gendry said grabbing his cigarette back. “Can you do me a favour and tell me bout the families round these parts? I know of you Stark lot, but there was another name round here which I forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>So Arya told him, about the Starks, Baratheons and Lannisters, rich industry families of old money dating back to the formation of this company. Even about the Lannister’s shady past with slavery. Gendry sat and listened, even when the sun was completely gone and the two were rather drunk. Their laughter only stopped when Gendry heard a growl, putting his finger up to stop Arya from speaking he stood slowly, trying to make out what was moving in the tree line.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry what is it?” She whispered moving behind him. </p><p>“Go get my gun from my horse, and prepare to shoot, might be wolves, or a bear.” Gendry said quietly, “And don’t make a sound.” He whispered, removing his revolver from the holster. Arya did what he said, got his rifle and loaded it, however the hammer made a loud sound when she cocked it back, and the sound of paws hitting the ground made Arya’s heart jump into her throat.</p><p> </p><p>A bear emerged from the tree line running towards her, aiming the gun quickly she squeezed the trigger, closing her eyes and preparing for death. The shot hit the bear’s arm, slowing its run, that gave enough time for Gendry to unleash all six bullets from his revolver into the bear’s head, it roaring out until it fell to the floor injured.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright!” Gendry asked walking towards her. Arya just nodded, “Good, we were lucky.” He said before reloading his gun and shooting the bear once more in the head, killing it. “It must of smelt the food and came over.” He said taking the gun from Arya and holstering it on his horse once more. “Well mount up let’s get you home.” He said. Arya checked her watch it was almost ten, her mother would roast her alive at this rate. Muttering curse words Arya mounted Gendry’s spare horse.</p><p> </p><p>“So you see my lady.” Gendry began, turning his head to look at her. “Life ain’t so simple for us country folk, death is always waiting.” He said with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may Mr Waters, I cannot help but admit I’ve had a splendid time with you today.” Arya said with a grin of her own.</p><p><br/>“Well that makes me a very happy man Miss Stark.” He said with a fake bow, “How bout you keep that deer for yourself, show it to your family, bet that would be the last thing they expect.” He said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She asked, her brows raised, Gendry nodded, his grin only growing. “Thank you Gendry, truly. I will now have to practice my riding in the yard, see if next time we go on an adventure I’ll be able to match your speed.” She joked.</p><p> </p><p>“You got a horse to use at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad has one, probably won’t let me use it but I’ll sneak time on it.” She said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl like you shouldn’t be breaking the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve broken plenty today with you Mr Waters.” She said causing Gendry to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“That is true, tell you what, keep Joanna too, for a few days at least, get to grips with riding and when you can match my speed you can give her back to me.” Gendry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so kind to me Gendry?” Arya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well guess we’re friends now. Plus Joanna barely goes out, would be good for the old girl to spend some time being ridden.” He said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride was done in peaceful silence, the two stopping at the start of the trail which led to Arya’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Mr Waters, this is me.” She said turning the horse with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy house. Sorry for keeping you out so late my lady.” He said tipping his hat.</p><p> </p><p>“The rope really does make it look nicer.” Arya said, Gendry grinning under the brim of his hat.</p><p> </p><p>“That it does Miss Stark.” He said, “I’ll see you tomorrow my lady.” He said with a wave as Arya urged the horse down the path to her house.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” She shouted behind her as Gendry rode off.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching her house, Arya sighed as she saw her mother and sister barge out the front door, the look of pure anger on both their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya Stark! What’re you doing coming home at this-“ Her mother had begun screaming, stopping when she saw her daughter. “Who’s horse is that? Why’s there a deer on the back of it?” She asked moving towards the side of the horse. “Do I smell tobacco! Look at me young lady!” She screamed, Arya sighing as she turned her head to look into her mother’s eyes. “You’re drunk aren’t you.” Her mother muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mother I promise.” Arya said, knowing it was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me! I see it in your eyes!” She shouted as Arya saw her father walk down the steps and towards them. “Ned! Your daughter has returned home on a random horse, smelling of cigarettes, drunk and with a deer! How do you explain this one!” She shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Go inside dear.” Ned said to Sansa, who nodded and ran back home, but Arya saw her and Bran staring out the windows. “Arya get down please.” He said with sigh as Arya dismounted and hitched her horse to a rail. “Now where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just out with a friend.” She huffed, folding her arms. Her parents looking at her with the most unimpressed look she had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“A friend, who hunts, drinks and smokes?” He asked with brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so.” Arya said looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“And the horse?”</p><p> </p><p>“He let me borrow it.” Arya grunted, realising her mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“You were out with a boy!” Her mother said, eyes wide. “Who was it? I know every parent in your classes, I will speak with them immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s new ma.” Arya said, “And before you ask, no he did not force himself on me. We just went hunting and ate some rabbit over a fire.”</p><p><br/>“You ate over a fire like some sort of savage! I want to meet this boy immediately.” Catelyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat relax, you’re not helping her or yourself.” Ned began before catching sight of Arya’s hands. “Arya have you been shooting?” Ned asked grabbing her hands, seeing the black remnants of the powder.</p><p> </p><p>“We were hunting pa, nothing bad I promise.” Arya cried, earning a look from Ned.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me in my study. Now.” He said sternly, Arya sighing as she made her way to her home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He rode into camp with a smile on his face, despite his initial fears today was not as bad a day as he thought it would be. Hitching Pebbles on the post he made his way to Beric, knowing that he would want a word with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry!” Beric called walking towards him, “Who was the girl then? The one you brought here.” He asked with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah just a friend Beric from that school Thoros is making me go to, she means no harm I promise.” He said with his hands up, “Willow already gave her the threats I promise.” Gendry said.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard, I’m not mad kid, just wanted to ask you if she’s given you any information?”He said placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“So far she’s helped. Told me which family names to look out for, and who their kids are. Smug bastards like the ones that go to that school must brag all the time, probably a train or stage in it for us.” Gendry said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, but make sure to stay out of trouble, Thoros told me what happened today.” Beric said with a finger in the air. Gendry just nodded and Beric patted him before walking away. “Oh and Gendry! Nice job with the deer!” He said with a chuckle as Gendry ducked into his and Jon’s tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up kid.” Gendry said flicking Jon’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off Gendry!” Jon groaned, turning on his side to face him. “How was your date then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t a date you idiot.” Gendry huffed, sitting on his bed and removing his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you were just gone for five hours for fun.” Jon said rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually hunting you brat. Unlike you I don’t get to sit around rubbing myself all day!” Gendry said causing Jon’s eyes to widen, “What you think I don’t realise? Ain’t exactly discrete about it. Next time go by the damn river, I sleep here too you know.” Gendry said with a sigh as he lay down.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s her name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off kid.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was almost longer than the first two chapters put together, took me the whole day to write, so I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1875 part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry if there are spelling mistakes, have been really tired recently because of tests in school. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gendry</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Him and Thoros had been searching for leads at the school for almost a month now, and the pair were pretty upbeat about how their search was going. Gendry had identified a party in which all the major business tycoons would be attending, along with their children. And on top of that, Gendry had heard a Baratheon kid talking about a train, a train holding the payroll for all the workers in his Grandfather’s arms workshop. Two possible big takes for the gang, and now all that was left was the planning.</p><p> </p><p>On top of that Gendry had spent a considerable amount of time with his new friend. He and Arya had spent their time in school with one another and some time out of it too. He had gone hunting with her a couple more times, and had tried teaching her how to shoot, yet she weren’t a natural to it at all.</p><p>“You gotta press the trigger on empty lungs.” He said, pushing her hand which held the revolver up. “Also you gotta focus, don’t flinch. It may be loud, but you know as long as you stay behind the gun you won’t be hurt.” He said stepping back. “Now aim for that beer bottle down there, should be the easiest.” Gendry said resting his two hands on his gun belt. </p><p> </p><p>Arya closed one eye and took some deep breaths, exhaling one last time before pulling the trigger, the smoke let off by the revolver meant she couldn’t see, but when she waved it away she saw that the bottle had a hole in its neck. “I did it!” She screamed with a smile. Gendry laughing at her excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“That you did, now as long as you make sure to aim a bit lower than your target you’ll do just fine.” Gendry said, causing Arya to groan.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s harder than it looks you know.” She said dropping down onto the grass. Gendry sighed, before joining her, Arya crossed her legs and looked down at her hands as she twisted blades of grass around her finger and yanked them out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well for a start, a dress ain’t exactly made for this type of thing. Way you’re dressed in is suited much more to sipping tea than shooting a gun.” Gendry said with a a chuckle, causing Arya to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I want to leave the house looking like this?” She asked with her brows raised, “Feel like I’m being compressed into a stick.” She said pulling at her corset. “My mother refuses to buy me some pants and shirts, she says I’ll look stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the feeling, had something similar not so long ago.” Gendry said, leaning back on his elbow and lighting a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Your mother refused to buy you clothes too?” Arya asked, causing Gendry to laugh louder than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite refused, more of we couldn’t afford it.” He said with a shrug, taking another drag of his smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’d you do? I need some ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stole ‘em.” He said, causing Arya’s eyes to go wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t gonna steal clothes Gendry!” She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously not from a store, but you said you got a couple brothers right? Why not try them instead?” He asked, handing her the cigarette which she took.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to do that when I was young, haven’t done it in a while though.” She said, toking the cigarette and blowing it out the side of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why not? I’m sure your brothers won’t mind, your mother maybe, but what can you do?” He said his hands moving to the side. <br/><br/>“Wait, if you couldn’t afford clothes how did you manage to afford this school? They don’t give staff discounts, and it’s almost a thousand dollars a year.” Arya said, causing Gendry to sigh and watch her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Want the honest truth?” Gendry asked, to which Arya nodded quickly. “Robbed a bank.” Gendry said with a smile, and that was the truth, but he knew Arya would never believe that.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny.” She grunted before throwing some grass at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What would your mother say if she saw you like this? Might just have a heart attack.”<br/><br/>“She wants to meet you by the way.” Arya blurted out, while the cigarette hung out of her mouth, Gendry’s gaze then left the tree he watched and went to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Your mother?” He said with a shocked face. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, says she wants to meet my new friend she has heard about.” Arya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well do I gotta dress up for it? Probably look like some cowboy that they’d spit on right now.” He said looking down at his clothes. Cowboy perhaps was a bit of an exaggeration, but he looked the furthest from formal, a blue shirt with a slightly torn buckskin vest, and then his muddy work pants tucked into his weathered boots, would that impress rich folk? And all that is without mentioning his holstered gun.</p><p> </p><p>“My family isn’t like that, we never kept slaves or anything of the sort.” Arya responded, folding her arms. It was clear this was a sensitive topic for her, and Gendry didn’t want to pry.</p><p> </p><p>“Not saying that you did.” He began, sitting up, “But rich folks is rich folks, and well…well your lot are different to people like me.” He said extending his arm for drama.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you and I have gotten along well enough so far, haven’t we?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah perfectly, but you’re different I think.” He said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you haven’t met them, maybe they’re like me too. Now come one let’s go.” She said jumping to her feet and extending her hand to help him up.</p><p>“What where?” He asked taking her hand and pulling himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“To town.” Arya said walking towards Joanna.</p><p> </p><p>“And why are we doing that?” He asked mounting his own horse as turning it to face the road, both of them pushing the animals to a steady trot.</p><p> </p><p>“To see my mother of course.” Arya scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You didn’t say you meant right now!” He said eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well they’re waiting for us.” Arya said pushing her horse ahead of Gendry’s, hearing the older boy groan loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but I’m telling you now, I ain’t gonna stand there and be insulted, if someone starts running their mouth about me or the way I look, I’m leaving. Got it?” He asked from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Arya said.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived in Wrightwood, Arya lead Gendry to the tailor, a shop Gendry had been to once with Jon, who had been begging for some new clothes, Gendry felt bad for the poor kid so played a long for him that time, however if he remembered correctly he and Jon had put up a fuss about the prices of the place, so Gendry wasn’t keen of seeing the man again.</p><p> </p><p>Hitching their horses, Gendry dismounted, walking behind Arya, who had already gone up the steps leading to the shop, Gendry however stayed with one foot on the first step, “I’m just gonna wait out here, don’t wanna shock the poor woman.” He said with a small nod. Arya simply nodded entering the store, re-emerging a few minutes later with an older woman in tow. <br/><br/></p><p>Gendry was quite shocked himself when she saw the woman Arya called her mother stand next to her. They looked practically nothing a like. Her mother wore red hair and blue eyes, nothing like Arya, and that’s not mentioning how she held her nose higher than anyone else in the room. Oh Gendry knew that type, thought people like him should do nothing but work their fields and factories. Nevertheless, he’ll play on.</p><p> </p><p>“Madam.” He said with a nod of his head. The woman looked down at him, he could see her eyes dart from top to bottom, looking at his clothes and unruly hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Gendry Waters then?” She asked walking down the steps and standing opposite him. She was maybe a few inches smaller than Gendry, nothing like the difference between he and Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He said, looking at Arya quickly who just shrugged. The older woman just nodded, before glancing back at her daughter quickly before joining her hands in front of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I was under the impression that the new boy at the school was called O’Malley.” She said, causing Gendry to nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well I took my mother’s name.” Gendry said shrugging. He hadn’t tried to hide his accent, if he was being perfectly honest he cared little for the opinion of this woman, of course he wouldn’t tell Arya that.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” She asked with a small nod, “Where’re you from mister Waters?” She asked as she turned and walked down main street, Gendry and Arya following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Town near Sante Fe.” He grunted, earning an eye from Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“The countryside then?” Catelyn asked as she walked up the steps to the general store.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m from the country.” He said with a shrug, as he remained at the bottom of the steps.</p><p> </p><p>“And that neckerchief? Looks like the type a bandit would wear, could cover your face if need be, don’t you think Arya?” She said, her eyes moving from Gendry’s black neckwear to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, stop it!” Arya hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya I’m just trying to understand the lifestyle of your new acquaintance!”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m an outlaw? That it ma’am?” He asked, his hands resting on his gun belt and his brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Look the part don’t you? With the gun, the neckwear, the dirty clothes. And that’s not mentioning the fact you reek of cigarettes and alcohol.” She spat.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough mother!” Arya said, her voice raising.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna make a scene her ma’am. You can think what you think.” Gendry began, his eyes growing colder than Arya had ever seen, “But I’ll tell you this much, If I was an outlaw, I’d already have robbed you, your daughter, the rest of your family and all your friends, but the fact is, I ain’t done no such thing. All I done, is teach your daughter that there’s life outside the protective privileged bubble she and you have clearly grown up in.” He finished, his voice spiteful and aggressive, “Good day ma’am.” He said with a nod before turning and walking off.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother did you have to do that!” He heard Arya scream in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya he is an outlaw it’s clear as day.” He then heard her mother scream back. Gendry shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, that was stupid of him. That woman could figure him out easily, him and Thoros would have to hurry and close this whole scam before that woman spins her yarn too much. Mounting his horse he turned it and made his way to camp.</p><p> </p><p>Emerging from the tree line Gendry hitched his horse by the post, and dismounted, making his way towards his and Jon’s tent. Before he could reach it though he heard his name be called by Quan.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry! Come over here for a second.” The Mexican said, waving his hand over. Gendry groaned before turning on his heels and making his way to the table where Quan sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Quan.” He grunted with a nod. The older man, who was only in his early twenties so not that old, flipped the barrel of his revolver back up and holstered it, before his eyes looked at Gendry from underneath his hat.</p><p> </p><p>“Heard about a stage.” Quan said with a small smile, “Coming through Wrightwood before making its way to Los Angeles.” Gendry sighed, lighting a cigarette and taking a quick toke.</p><p> </p><p>“And why do I need to know this?” Gendry huffed, taking another drag from his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thought you’d like to jump it with me. Been outta action for some time now hermano.” Quan said, hitting Gendry on the shoulder. Gendry let out a long breath before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, as long as there won’t be too much trouble.” He said, lifting his finger in the air, stopping Quan from moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t nothing to worry about, my informer said that they hold no guards, it’s just one wealthy woman on a trip to the city, with a lot of money and valuables.” The Mexican said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t know Quan, these things usually end up being shit shows.” Gendry grunted, looking over the guns on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel better we can take Anguy. I’m sure he don’t got nothing better to do.” Quan shrugged, before Gendry shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I say we take Jon.” He said before throwing his cigarette away.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon?” Quan asked, brows raised, “He just a kid Gendry, ain’t never been on anything like this before.” He said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well neither had I three years ago and look at me now. The boy can shoot and ride the same as the rest of us. Not to mention he’ll keep his head, and Anguy won’t.” Gendry said, picking up a repeating rifle and throwing it across his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know brother, doubt Beric will like it.” Quan said while shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, things go south or Beric starts complaining, you blame me, I’ll take the screaming. Alright?” Gendry asked, to which Quan just nodded. “Jon! Jon!” Gendry shouted, the boy emerging from their tent and walking over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Jon asked stretching his arms, and placing his new hat on his head, a grey low hat with a feather pinned to the front right corner of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna come rob a stage with us?” Gendry asked, hands resting on his gun belt. The boy’s eyes widened at Gendry’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“What? For real?” Jon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah for real.” Gendry said with a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t got any guns though.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry sighed, turning to the table where Quan was sitting before. Grabbing a weathered gun belt he threw it at the boy, “Put this on.” He grunted, before taking a Smith and Wesson model two revolver and handing it to him. “Use this for now, tomorrow we can use the money to buy you your own gun.” Gendry said with a nod. The boy holstered the revolver and smiled. “What you looking at me for? Go mount up you idiot!” Gendry screamed with a laugh as the kid ran to the horses.</p><p> </p><p>Quan had led them to a secluded spot behind the trees near the road that went through Wrightwood. The three had already equipped their bandanas, and the sun had just began to set. If things got messy, Gendry sure hoped that Arya had already returned home, he certainly didn’t want her getting caught in the cross fire, or her seeing him and recognising the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright boys here she comes.” Quan said, pushing his horse forward slowly. When the stage was in view the three emerged from the tree line on their horses, guns out of the holsters. The coach came to as stop when it saw the three masked men in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a robbery friend, be nice and calm about things and no one will get hurt.” Gendry began, aiming his revolver at the skull of the driver as Quan dismounted and went to disarm the guard, throwing his rifle into the bushes. “If you could please get your friend here to open the lockbox at the back.” Gendry said with a tilt of the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister.” The man began, his hands raised as he shook, “I’m sure we can speak about this, ain’t no reason to be violent.” He stuttered further.</p><p> </p><p>“There ain’t gonna be any violence as long as you do what I say! Understood?” Gendry said, his voice raising. The driver nodded quickly.</p><p><br/>“Go unlock the back Archie. Now!” The driver said to the guard, raising his voice. Quan followed the man to the back, gun pointed at the guard’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr S, I think you should relieve these fine people of their belongings.” Gendry said, turning his head to look at the younger boy, who simply nodded and dismounted. Walking towards the door of the coach he pulled it open and aimed his gun at the two passengers.</p><p> </p><p>“If you could pass your valuables over please.” Jon said with his raspy voice, cocking the hammer of his revolver. “And make it quick, don’t got time to waste watching you fumble about.” He grunted, as the man threw his watch and some coins at Jon who caught it. Jon then turned to the older woman who gasped at the gun being pointed at her. “No need to gasp miss, just hand over your.” He began before stopping as he heard the man in the carriage draw his gun from his belt.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head, Jon moved his arm and shot, without even aiming, hoping the bullet would hit and that the man would not be able to get a shot on him. The smoke which emerged from his gun filled the coach, making the old woman cough. When the smoke cleared, Jon could see that he his shot had hit the man, but hadn’t killed him, it had tore a hole in the man’s lower arm. The man screamed in agony as he held his bleeding arm, cursing and praying under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr S! Everything alright there?” Gendry screamed, his gun still on the driver.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fine Mr W! This asshole tried to shoot me but failed!” Jon screamed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Son, you’re just a child, you needn’t do this.” The old woman pleaded, grabbing Jon’s left arm. Jon simply pulled his arm away, before turning to the man and letting off another shot, this one hitting his chest, the man let out small groan before falling quiet, his chest deflating. The woman let out a high pitched scream at the sight of the dead man, tears rolling down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She screamed jumping to the man’s side and trying to hear him breathe. “He was my son you bastard!” She cried turning to Jon, who then aimed the gun at her. It wasn’t the first time Jon had killed someone. The first time was a few months before Beric and Gendry found him, choked an older man who had tried to rob him to death. It had haunted him for some time, same as it had Gendry when he first killed someone, but he made peace with it eventually, he needed to kill that man, same way he needed to kill this one.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t got time for this shit lady! Hand over your valuables now! Otherwise I promise you’ll join your son soon enough.” He spat, cocking his hammer once more. The lady, still crying, threw her entire purse at him, Jon opened it, taking out some jewels and a few clips of money before throwing it to the ground and slamming the coach door.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d we do?” Gendry asked as Jon mounted his horse once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fine.” Jon grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr W! We got a problem.” He heard Quan say as he moved back towards them, the guard in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Gendry asked, looking at the guard to make sure he tried no funny business.</p><p> </p><p>“Six riders, making their way here. Gotta be some sort of security for this thing.” Quan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Six you say? We can deal with that. Dismount Mr S.” Gendry said, swinging his leg over the neck of his horse and slapping it to move out of the way. “It seems to be your lucky day, get outta here now!” Gendry screamed to the driver who simply nodded, beckoning the guard to get on board. The guard however stayed his ground, reaching into his inner jacket pocket and pulling out a small revolver, seeing the guard reach for his pocket, Gendry already cocked his hammer and let off a shot, the bullet tearing a hole through the man’s forehead who dropped faster than a sack of rocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Quan muttered, “They heading over here quickly, get in cover boys!” Quan shouted as he jumped over a rock and drew his second revolver. Gendry had ran to a thick tree and taken cover there, moving his Winchester from his back onto his hands and cocking the leaver. Jon doing the same by a tree on the other side of the trail.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Gendry aimed first, letting off a bullet into the shoulder of one of the riders, forcing the man to fall off his horse and hit the ground, unsure if he was dead, Gendry let off another bullet into the neck of the rider, killing him for sure. Jon then let off a shot of his own, scraping the arm of one of the guards who in turn shot his own rifle, almost hitting Jon in the eye, but the boy was able to move back in cover in time. Quan had let off all twelve bullets in his two revolvers, killing a couple of the guards. With that only half of the rider squad remained. Gendry swore as he tried moving from the tree to a rock further up the field, getting a better look at the riders. Running forward, Gendry saw Quan’s upper arm get nicked with a bullet, and heard the man grunt a curse word in Spanish.</p><p> </p><p>“Quan you good!?” Gendry screamed from his cover, making sure to duck his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, what are we gonna do about these other three, can’t see for shit.” Quan screamed, blindly shooting his revolver above the rock. He was right, the last three were sing scoped revolvers and therefore could pick off the three gang members easily from a distance, and Gendry, Jon and Quan would have to work to even spot them before they could event take the shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we need to draw ‘em out some how!” Gendry screamed, looking up above the rock before dropping his head quickly as he felt a bullet whiz pass him. “Quan you got any dynamite?” Gendry screamed further, looking across at his friend who searched through his satchel frantically.</p><p><br/>“Yeah one stick!” Quan shouted. Gendry beckoned him to toss it over, instead Quan rolled it along the grass, it reaching Gendry’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up Gendry!” He heard Jon scream, the boy had been cowering behind a tree ever since the bullet almost hit his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“One second Stone!” Gendry grunted back, taking a match from his jacket pocket, Gendry struck it against the rock before lighting the fuse of the dynamite. He then stood and tossed it from where he saw the shots coming from. Lying in the middle of the road the dynamite blew, hearing the screams of one, Gendry knew the explosion had hurt one of the riders, and no doubt destroyed the ears of the others. Using that as a distraction, Gendry and Quan moved forward.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry saw the one who had been hurt by the dynamite. He was lying in the middle of the road clutching his leg, or at least what remained of it. The explosion had torn off his entire calf, leaving an array of hanging flash and squirting blood. Gendry shot his repeater into the skull of that man, killing him quickly and putting him out of his misery. Taking cover behind another rock, Gendry saw Quan fire his revolver into the chest of one hiding behind a tree.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the last one! Come out and make this easier for everyone. No harm will come to you we promise!” Gendry screamed, peering over the top of the rock. Hearing the thud of a gun hitting the floor, Gendry emerged from the rock, rifle still cocked and aimed. The man who emerged was maybe a few years older than Quan, an innocent looking feller, barely any facial hair, and with a shiny new revolver holstered, no doubt fresh and unused. If they didn’t have to to, Gendry wasn’t going to kill the man. Waste of a bullet on someone who most likely just cowered behind a rock the entire fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Please sirs, I’ll keep my mouth shut.” He promised, Gendry could see that his legs were shaking violently, he was scared shitless of the three of them, and he should be.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s good, I wouldn’t want to have to visit you in the night you see, hm what do you think Quan?” Gendry asked, turning to the older man who chuckled sinisterly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Gendry, he knows our names. Could be easier to just kill him here and now.” Quan said with a shrug, the man squealing at the meaning of the words.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Gendry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Bret Evans sir.” The man stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Bret Evans, you best get outta here quick. And if I hear you’re spinning lies about us, well Mr Evans, I’ll have to come find you again.” Gendry said sinisterly. The man nodded, before turning around and beginning to walk. However, he was unable to make it far, as a few seconds later Gendry heard a gun go off, and saw Evans fall on the floor with a hole in his neck.  Gendry turned back quickly, seeing Jon throw the revolver into his holster.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell Stone!” Gendry screamed at the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he dead?” Jon asked moving to stand next to Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he dead? Of course he’s dead! Look at the poor fellow!” Gendry screamed, pointing at the lifeless body surrounded in a pool of blood and piss.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the problem? You guys weren’t actually gonna let him walk were you? He heard our names! Woulda brought the law on us!” Jon screamed, Gendry just sighing as he looked at the younger boy. He knew that Jon meant well, he thought he was just protecting the gang, hell Gendry probably did the same his first robbery.</p><p> </p><p>“We ain’t got time for this right now, gotta move before someone sees this god damn mess.” Gendry grunted, “Quan you split from us, I’ll take Jon to town before heading back to camp.” Gendry said whistling for his horse who ran to him. Mounting he gave Quan a tip of the hat before he and Jon galloped off road towards the town.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving in Wrightwood, Gendry and Jon tethered their horses to the post outside the gunsmith. Gendry leading Jon up the stairs and to the front porch of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“What we doing here Gendry? I just wanna go home.” Jon whined, hitting his foot against the wooden post softly. Gendry sighed softly before turning and looking at Jon, his eyes, he saw a small sadness in them, maybe not sadness but definitely a look of disappointment, not that he was disappointed, but that he feels that he has let them down.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon come sit over here with me.” Gendry said beckoning him over to a bench. The two sat next to each other for some seconds in silence. Gendry removed a cigarette from his pack and lit it, taking a couple puffs before handing it to Jon, the boy just looked at him in shock, Gendry never did that, told him he was too young and that his lungs had to grow before he could start. Jon took the cigarette between his two fingers, and took a drag, letting the smoke out with no cough.</p><p> </p><p>“Been stealing my cigarettes haven’t you?” Gendry asked with a small smile, Jon just nodding with a grin of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright kid.” Gendry muttered under his breath as he looked down on his calloused hands. “What’s wrong Jon? Got that look in your eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“What look you talking about?” Jon asked, taking another drag of the cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“The one you had when I found you in the saloon one night fighting the bartender who refused to serve you. Or the one when I saw you letting shots off in the water when Beric and Thoros were out.” Gendry said with a chuckle at the memories of the younger boy getting caught doing things he weren’t supposed to. Jon looked at him for a minute or so, working out if he was angry or not probably, it was when Gendry saw his shoulders sink that he realised the front the smaller boy was obviously putting on had faded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just, you seemed mad earlier. When I shot that guy, reminded me of how the law looked at me that night I choked that man. As if I enjoyed killing that old man, I don’t take pleasure in killing Gendry I swear!” The boy began, looking down at the rotting wooden planks of the porch. “My pa.” He continued, stopping for a brief second or two, “My pa enjoyed killing, used to come home and brag to me and ma about how many people he had murdered that day, covered in their blood. I don’t wanna be like him Gendry, I really don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you ain’t like him kid. If you enjoyed killing you would of killed that old lady today who had hesitated in giving you her stuff.” Gendry said, resting her hand on his shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“I guess.” Jon muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, you’re young. Truth is I wasn’t supposed to take you out today, or at all. You’re younger than I was when I did my first job, but I trust you kid. You know anger and caution, all that’s left for you to learn is empathy, then you can live a decent life while still taking care of those you love.” Gendry said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But how Gendry? How do I show empathy?” Jon asked, looking up at Gendry with his big brown eyes. Gendry sighed, leaning back on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“You see that man over there?” Gendry asked pointing across the street, “The one lying on the ground all dirty with a hat full of quarters.” Gendry said seeing Jon scan the crowds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I see him, what about him?” Jon asked looking back up at Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Go give him a twenty.” Gendry instructed, snatching back the little remains of his cigarette from Jon and putting it in his mouth. Jon stood slowly, before making his way across the road.</p><p> </p><p>“’Scuse me mister?” Jon said as he came closer to the man. The old man looked up, startled by the presence of someone else.  </p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you sir?” The old man stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wanted to give you this friend.” Jon said placing the note in the man’s hat. The man looked down at the note before looking back up, a look of shock clear. “For some food.” Jon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you mister. Truly.” He said with a nod, before reaching behind him, “Here take this sir, I got no need of it anymore.” The man said, grabbing Jon’s hand and placing a watch into it. Looking down on the watch Jon was surprised to see it had the markings of the Union flag on it, huh this man was probably a veteran.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mister.” Jon nodded before turning and walking back to Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d it go?” Gendry asked throwing the cigarette butt to the side. Jon shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Gave me a watch. An old one too, with civil war etchings on it.” Jon said holding the watch up before putting it in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“See, have good deeds and thoughts, and good things will happen to you, well at least some of the time.” Gendry shrugged before standing, “Now you want me to buy you a gun or not?” Gendry asked before dragging him into the gun smith.</p><p><br/>“Hello sir.” The smith said with a nod. Gendry approached the counter with Jon behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there, me and my dear friend here are looking for a new revolver. Something durable and effective.” Gendry said, resting his palms on the glass of the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, have any makes in mind?” The smith asked, opening the door that allowed him access to the contents under the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was thinking a Colt Navy, army spec maybe, or a regular Smith and Wesson three.” Gendry said pointing at the two guns. Nodding the smith removed them from their resting place and laid them on the table. “You got a shooting range?” Gendry asked, picking up the two guns.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course sir, just round the back.” The smith began, Gendry led Jon around the counter, “You need some cartridges friend?” The smith asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll use some of mine.” Gendry said with a nod before opening the door. “Alright Jon.” He said, placing the two guns on the wooden table. The sun was shining directly down onto the sand courtyard where the targets lay, some of them Indians, some outlaws. “Try the Smith first, it’s similar to my gun.” Gendry said, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the wooden table as Jon picked up the gun and loaded it with some cartridges.</p><p> </p><p>Holding it in his right hand, Jon closed one eye and cocked the hammer. “What you want me to hit Gendry?” Jon said, forcing the older boy to let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You cocky son of a bitch.” Gendry grunted with a laugh, “If you so good hit the head.” Gendry grunted. Jon let out his own laugh, before shooting the trigger, a loud <em>ping</em> being heard as it made contact with the target. When the smoked cleared and they could see where he hit, Gendry let out a large laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Gendry! Like to see you do better!” Jon screamed in frustration.</p><p><br/>“Wanna put money on it?” Gendry asked pushing himself up and walking over to where Jon stood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you twenty dollars to if you hit both eyes on that Indian.” He said pointing to the same target he shot.</p><p> </p><p>“How much if I do it from the hip?” Gendry said looking down at Jon.</p><p> </p><p>“Forty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got a deal little man.” Gendry said with a smile, before drawing his revolver and holding it at the hip. Hovering his left hand over the hammer, he hit it twice as he shot quickly, two bangs echoing through the air. When the smoked cleared, Gendry was already looking at Jon with a smile. Squinting his eyes, Jon saw two bullet size holes where the eyes of the target used to be. Gendry had picked up shooting easily, he started only one week after meeting Beric, and enjoyed it so much that he practiced day and night on his aim, making it as perfect as it could be. <br/><br/>“Keep your money kid.” Gendry chuckled before holstering his revolver and returning to his previous position against the table. “You’ll get there one day Jon, just takes practice.” Gendry said with a sigh, the smaller boy nodding in acceptance. “Try that Colt.” Gendry said handing him the revolver.</p><p><br/>Holding the gun up, Jon let out two shots, connecting with the stomach and forehead of the outlaw. “I think I prefer this one to the one that’s like yours.” Jon said looking at the gun in his hand. “It’s lighter, means I’ll be quicker to draw.” Jon finished with a shrug, walking over to Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, well the Smith and Wesson is much more accurate, and quicker to reload. Meaning that even if you pull yours first, I’ll hit you exactly where I want to hit you.” Gendry said with a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Accuracy is based on the talent of the shot, not the gun.” Jon said with a smile of his own.</p><p><br/>“Well said kid, now let’s go buy you this gun.” Gendry said dragging Jon back in the store.</p><p> </p><p>“You got an ivory grip for this Colt friend?” Gendry asked walking through the door, stopping in his tracks when he saw Arya standing next to some man with curly hair. Gendry put his arm across Jon’s chest, stopping him from walking into the two. Jon let out a grunt when Gendry’s arm made contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that for?” Jon whined taking a step back, holding his tongue when he saw the two people standing in front of them. The curly haired man giving a tilt of his head at the sound of Jon’s colourful knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya.” Gendry muttered with a slight nod, Arya returning the favour as the curly haired man looked between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I missing something here?” The man asked turning to his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Gendry, a friend of mine from school.” Arya said simply, causing the man to turn back to Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“A friend of yours from school, carries around a revolver and is buying a gun?” The man said with brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the gun ain’t for me mister. It’s for him.” Gendry said pointing to Jon who leant against the counter, staring at the pictures on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“And who on earth is that?” The man asked turning to Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my brother Jon.” Gendry grunted, the younger boy looking back at them at the sound of his name.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is my brother Jon, Gendry.” Arya said with a smile, pointing to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Jon, Arya speaks of you a lot.” Gendry said with a nod. Little Jon turning to the gun smith in confusion of what is happening in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good things I hope.” Jon said with a smile, before sighing and speaking again, “I’m sorry but how old is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fourteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it not a bit strange for a fourteen year old to shoot or even own a gun?” Jon asked with brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Can shoot better than you probably rich boy!” Jon said, an aggressive tone as he pushed himself off the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry what?” Arya’s brother said turning his body to the smaller boy, a look of shock at the boys outburst clear.</p><p> </p><p>“What my brother means to say.” Gendry began, turning to little Jon with a stern voice. “Is that both he and I have had different upbringings to you, and have had need of being able to shoot, so a gun is necessary.” Gendry said with a forced smile, as Arya’s brother nodded his head slowly. Gendry beckoned for Jon to go first in terms of speaking to the smith.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you had any Henry rifles in stock?” Jon asked leaning against the counter. The smith nodded and retrieved one from the shelf, placing it on the counter. Jon picked it up in his hands and aimed down its sights, feeling the weight of the metal and unhooking the loading gate at the front of the gun. “What do you think Arya?” Jon asked turning to his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know much about guns, ask Gendry he knows a lot.” Arya said, shrugging before going back to look at the different knife designs. Jon then turned to Gendry who sat on the bench at the end of the shop, waiting his turn.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Gendry what do you think?” Jon asked, still holding the rifle in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Want the truth?” Gendry asked, brows raised. The older man nodded, a look of concern growing. “Well I think you’re making a mistake personally.” Gendry began standing and walking towards Jon, holding his hand out as Jon placed it in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Now don’t get me wrong this is a fine weapon, the first multi ammo rifle, but I think you’re much better going for the Winchester. In fact I was about to buy the brand new model just now. See the problem with this Henry is that the barrel gets far too hot after a few shots to hold, and on top of that you gotta be very careful when loading, cos if one bullet hits another with too much force well then, it ain’t nice for anyone.” Gendry said flipping the gun over and handing it back to Jon. The older man just nodded slowly before looking at the barrel of the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Could I try both this and the Winchester out back?” Jon asked the smith. “Not the 76 though, wanna try the 73.” Jon added as he took the black rifle and made his way, Arya in tow.  Gendry then walked up to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there again mister.” Gendry said with a nod as Jon placed his revolver on the table, “Could we get this with an ivory grip, you got black steel? Think the nickel is a bit too shiny.” Gendry said, looking down at Jon who nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a fine grip at the moment. Ivory like you want, but got an eagle carved into it on both sides.” The smith said, taking the said grip and placing it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Want this Stone? Could call you the American eagle.” Gendry said with a smile, “Huh, you do kinda fit the description, bold but stupid.” Gendry continued causing Jon to groan. “We’ll take that on the gun, and some cartridges too please.” Gendry said handing Jon a cigarette, lighting his and Jon’s together.</p><p> </p><p>“Would that be all sir?” The smith asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you got the new Winchester, the 76 model?” Gendry asked taking a drag of his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah a few came in yesterday, beautiful firearms.” The smith nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You got different varnishes and the sort for ‘em?” Gendry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only got black steel, brass and nickel for the metals, but I could fit a stock from the 73 if you want, is the same piece in that essence.” The smith shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah if I could get it with a brass frame and mahogany stock, the rest can be black steel.” Gendry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a few minutes to assemble it.” The smith said, before extending the revolver to Jon. “Revolver’s done kid. Enjoy.” The smith said before walking into his workshop in the back. Gendry grabbed Jon by the arm and sat him down on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“So what you think of your new gun then?” Gendry asked, taking another drag from his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fine piece Gendry, I like the eagle, matches my new watch.” Jon said, running his fingers along the grooves of the carving.</p><p> </p><p>“Well well, guess all we gotta do is play trumpets wherever you go and then you’re a true American hero!” Gendry said with a hearty laugh. When he saw Jon look at him, clearly lost for words to form an insult of his own, “Thoros ain’t here to scold me kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just leave it Gendry.” Jon muttered. <br/><br/>The pair had waited for only three minutes in silence when the door of the smith burst open and two men walked through it. A large fat man and a small, scrawny blonde haired boy walked through. Gendry swore under his breath when he heard the familiar voice of someone from a school, as annoying and entitled as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I want a Smith and Wesson father!” The boy screamed, turning to his father as they walked in, “I’ll be the only boy in school with a gun, and I want it to be the best!” The boy whined. Gendry looked and rolling his eyes, the younger boy letting out a loud snigger. The sound causing the fat man and blonde kid to glare at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you laughing at boy?” The blonde haired kid spoke, his finger pointing at Jon as he walked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Best put that finger down mister.” Gendry grunted from the bench, looking up at the boy under the brim of his hat. <br/><br/></p><p>“Excuse me?” The boy spat, Gendry could tell that this boy couldn’t fight for shit, probably had everything spoon fed to him his entire life, even his father looked sick of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I said.” Gendry grunted, his voice sinister, placing his hands on his knees and pushing himself up and moving to stand opposite the boy. The height difference between the two was unbelievable, Gendry looked down on the blonde haired boy, which he knew must of injured the kid’s pride, and that wasn’t to mention that Gendry’s brawny figure was much more sinister looking than the thin arms of the boy. “You best put that finger down and back away. Mister.” Gendry spat.</p><p> </p><p>“And why should I?” The boy said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Cos I’ll open your chest if you don’t.” Gendry spat back, his hand moving to his revolver. The boy looked down at the gun and let out a gulp, turning back to his father, who sighed before emptying the contents of his flask and walking over.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what seems to be the problem boy?” The larger man said, pulling Joffrey away from Gendry, Gendry releasing the hold on his revolver.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re son, was threatening my brother. Kid’s just fourteen.” Gendry spat turning to the fat man.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute.” The blonde haired boy muttered, moving back towards Gendry, yet still standing behind his father. “I know you. You’re that new kid at school, the peasant from the country. What on earth are you doing here?” The boy said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to buy a rifle.” Gendry said. The blonde boy let out a loud laugh, and Gendry saw the way the father looked at him before opening another flask.</p><p> </p><p>“And what on earth would you need a rifle for boy?” The father asked, taking a gulp from his flask.</p><p><br/>“Well as you put it, a simplified country peasant such as myself gotta protect himself from outlaws and rabid sheep no?” Gendry asked with a tilt of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are sir. A Winchester 76.” The smith said placing the new gun on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a fine gun boy.” The father said looking over the piece. “Can you shoot it?” The man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to think so.” Gendry said before placing some money on the table and picking the gun up, “At least better than your son.” Gendry said before beckoning Jon over and leaving. <br/><br/></p><p>The ride back to camp had been quiet for the most part, only in the last ten minutes did Jon gain the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“So that was her then?” Jon asked, his eyes remaining on the trail. Gendry knew this was the kid’s attempt at being smart, and had it been a few months ago no doubt he would of blown a casket, calling the kid all the names he could think of, but recently he couldn’t help but take a liking to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Jon.” Gendry grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“She seemed nice.” The younger boy shrugged. Gendry just hummed in response. When they arrived at camp, Gendry hitched his and Jon’s horse on the posts and walked with the boy to their tent. Arriving he placed his new gun on the rack and removed his jacket and hat, stretching out his arms with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry!” He heard to booming voice of Beric yell. Sighing once more, he emerged from the tent and made his way to the chair where Beric sat reading every day, the books always being on the topic of American philosophy, with ideas that went over Gendry’s head, not that he’d care much anyway. <br/><br/>“Yes Beric?” Gendry said, standing opposite to the man. Beric, closed his book and placed it on the side, removing the lit cigar from the mouth, he blew a cloud of smoke before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you went on a job today Gendry.” Beric said, his tone making it clear he knew all too well what Gendry had done.</p><p> </p><p>“Robbed a stage Beric, had a decent take, already deposited half to the camp.” Gendry nodded, knowing what the conversation was about, yet trying his best to avoid the questioning.</p><p> </p><p>“And who told you to take Jon?” Beric asked, his eyes thinning.</p><p> </p><p>“No one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Beric began, “No one told you to do it, yet you went ahead and did it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Felt as if the boy was ready.” Gendry said, standing his ground. He knew that Beric was mad, but from the almost two years of knowing the older man, Gendry had found that people who go back on their beliefs or choices aren’t the type Beric entertains, if he stood his ground it could go rough, but at least the older man will respect him.</p><p> </p><p>“You felt? How old were you when you went on your first robbery Gendry?” Beric asked, taking a long drag from the cigar.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Late fifteen. And that was only when Thoros and I knew for a fact that you could hold your own in all aspects. Jon has not proven anything like that.” Beric said with a tilt of the head.</p><p><br/>“He’s killed before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Killing isn’t what we do Gendry! There is more which goes into our lifestyle than just killing! Anyone can kill and that has been the case since the beginning of time son!” Beric began, standing and placing a hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “Our animalistic instinct, is to hunt, to kill for food or money or whatever, but before we can do that we must realise and accept our individual situation. And in our case it is that we are hunted.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry held Beric’s gaze for some time, trying his best to comprehend the words coming out of his mentor’s mouth. “I don’t think I catch your meaning Beric. It was just a simple job nothing complicated, he handled himself well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be stupid Gendry, it doesn’t suit you.” Beric said with a whine, “You are clearly uninterested in my words son. Go then, kill as you please.” Beric spat, looking at how Gendry’s eyes held the look of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t uninterested Beric, it’s just that, well it goes over my head sometimes.” Gendry responded walking after Beric as he moved towards the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Well put simply, do not take Jon on jobs! Do not do what you think is acceptable in situations involving other members of this gang! And lastly, do not forget who’s in charge here! Understood?” Beric asked, his voice raised. Gendry blinked, comprehending the words of his mentor before slowly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Beric had never truly screamed at Gendry before, in fact usually he got on well with his mentor despite everyone saying that he was a cold, but when it happened, it scared Gendry, he now understood what Willow and Martha spoke about. The cold Pennsylvanian accent of Beric was able to pierce the mind almost, instilling a fear which would strike any man in the heart. So as Gendry made his way to the fire, he tried his hardest to forget it.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on a log near the fire, Gendry removed his leather bound notepad and began sketching, anything he could find, he had settled on his and Jon’s tent, anything that could take his mind off it.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Gen?” He heard Willow’s sweet voice ask. Looking up from the book Gendry let out a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“He ain’t ever shouted at me like that.” Gendry muttered, continuing his drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“You know he loves you Gen, just like he does everyone, he was worried that’s it.” Willow began, placing a hand on Gendry’s arm, causing the younger boy to look at her from under his hat and give a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Willow let out a sigh, removing her hand and looking off towards the lake, “Do you remember when you first joined and I took you swimming?” Willow asked, looking back down at him. Gendry closed his journal and sat back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Course, we played games in the water all day while you taught me how to swim.” Gendry said with a soft chuckle at the memory of their time in Northern California.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but do you remember how it ended? When I threw you into deeper water as a joke and you began to drown?” Willow asked, Gendry slowly nodding, “You were in bed but Beric screamed at me that day, so loud. Saying how could I endanger the life of someone we all care for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I remember, felt awful for a couple days, thought you wouldn’t want to speak to me.” Gendry said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I felt ashamed but that’s besides the point. I’m saying that what happened that day is the same thing as today, he doesn’t want to hurt you, but he was scared of Jon being in danger and that just how he communicates his feelings. Now go rest Gen, you got school in the morning.” Willow said, letting out a laugh at the last words.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at school, which Gendry was truly hating more and more each day was parents day. A concept Gendry found comical as in most cases wet nurses came instead of parents, because those rich people must be so terribly busy buying clothes or finding ways to oppress the poor. Never the less Gendry showed up, continuing their perfect scam.</p><p> </p><p>Thoros was forced to give reviews of the kids to parents, meaning that Gendry had little to do that day, which was why only two hours into the day, Gendry was sitting on a crate at the back of the school, smoking what probably was his fortieth cigarette. Arya standing opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>“How were your reviews then?” Gendry asked Arya as he threw his current cigarette and lit another one.</p><p> </p><p>“Going a bit quick don’t you think Gendry?” Arya asked with her brows raised, referring to Gendry’s smoking.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m stressed, no big deal.” Gendry grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Well quite shit to be honest, Miss Calhoon called me the worst student that has ever graced these halls.” Arya said with a snigger, Gendry chuckling as the cigarette hung between his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably cos she ain’t seen me.” Gendry said with a smile as he handed Arya the smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to compete with me Mr Waters?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well mine weren’t much better than yours, was quite weird however, the anatomy teacher said I’m a strange case because I ignore the girls in class and should seek attention from experts. Of all the insults I’ve ever heard that is the most interesting.” Gendry said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested in girls then?” Arya asked softly, casuing Gendry to glare at her.</p><p> </p><p>“If I weren’t interested in girls Miss Stark I’d spend time with one of the golden hair fools and not you.” He said with a snigger, causing Arya to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You ever.” Arya began, hesitating after the last word as she searched for the correct way to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I ever what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, do that thing with someone?” Arya asked, fiddling with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“That thing? Gotta be more specific I’m afraid Arya.” Gendry said with a brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Sex alright!” Arya screamed after constant pressure from Gendry, causing the crowds near them to turn to her, Gendry letting out a chuckle at the bright red shade her cheeks turned.</p><p> </p><p>“No I ain’t, in honesty I ain’t even kissed a girl.” Gendry said with a shrug throwing his cigarette away.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t kissed a boy either.” Arya said slowly, Gendry nodding at her answer. “Wanna try it?” She blurted out quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kissing.” Arya muttered, realising her mistake, this could ruin their entire friendship, what would happen then, she’d be back to spending her lunches and breakes alone in the corner with nothing but the flies for company.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Why not?”</p><p><br/>“Well a pretty girl like you could get anyone, why’d you want a country yokel such as myself?” Gendry said with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re more than just a yokel, besides, you’re a good person.” Arya said, causing Gendry to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I thank you Miss Stark, but if you think I’m a good person, well then you ain’t met a great many deal of good people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer the question.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want, I can kiss you.” Gendry said pushing. Himself off the crate. The pair looked at eachother, his blue eyes meeting her grey ones. The two stood there, their noses only inches away for some time, both confused on what to do, it was Arya actually who took the lead, placing a hand on the back of Gendry’s neck and pushing him down, their lips connecting. Neither knew what they were doing, yet somehow managed, and both relished in it, it was minutes later when they separated, and that was only due to the shouting from someone at the front of the school.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Winkle!” They heard a man shout, “I got one of your staff! Now where’s my money!” They heard him scream, Gendry sighed, moving over to where Pebbles was hitched behind him and taking out his revolver and repeater.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya what do you see?” Gendry asked, loading bullets into his repeating rifle.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry it’s your father!” Arya said softly, the fear clear in her voice. Gendry looked up at that, pushing past her and squinting his eyes. And she was right, there with his hands tied and a gun to his head lay Thoros. Gendry had told the older man that going in unarmed was unwise even if the school had a no guns policy, and now look where they are.</p><p> </p><p>“How many you think there are? Looks like fifteen, sixteen.” Gendry asked Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“More, nineteen I think.” Arya said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good number.” Gendry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cos, got fourteen bullets in the repeater, six in the revolver, nineteen means I got two bullets in case I miss.” Gendry said, looking back with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to fight all twenty of them single handed?” Arya asked, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna take that ladder.” Gendry said pointing to the metal ladder on the side of the building, “To the roof, then pick most of them off there, then I’ll come down and get the rest.” Gendry said, as he jogged over.</p><p> </p><p>“I give you five minutes Winkle!” The man screamed, “After that! This man and all these children, women and men will be shot by my boys!” The man screamed, it was then Gendry heard a shot go off, and the scream of a woman and a child. “That man there is an example Winkle! Now get out here!” Gendry cursed softly as he reached the top, crouch walking to the half wall of the roof and taking cover.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over Gendry saw that these men were barely in any cover, the arrogant sons of bitches must of thought they were invincible or something, and no law either. That was strange, this was a city, surely someone has reported this to the police. Unless these men belong to the mayor or someone more powerful than that. Shaking the ideas away Gendry got on his knees and rested his elbows on the half wall, aiming the gun.</p><p> </p><p>Cocking the lever he let off his first shot, hitting the shoulder of the man who spoke, therefore removing the danger around Thoros. Before the other men could react, Gendry had already cocked the lever once more and shot another in the head, he hit four more before someone was able to get a shot off near him, Gendry ducked his head - the bullet whizzing past him - before emerging again and letting off a shot, Gendry knew he missed however as a few seconds later a bullet hit the wall from the same direction. “Shit.” He muttered. He could only afford one more mistake.</p><p> </p><p>As more and more shots hit the wall, Gendry crawled back to the ladder, sliding down and moving silently closer. The shooters hadn’t realised he had moved, so their focus still remained on the roof. Taking cover behind a crate, Gendry decided to pick off three he saw standing next to each other, cocking the lever three times, he let out three shots, hitting each one in critical places, before being forced into the ground. Landing in the dry dirt, Gendry saw that there was a hole in his blazer on his shoulder, and that small amounts of blood was beginning to pour out. He felt nothing, the adrenaline pumping through his body made sure of that, but he knew he could not fight on as well as he had.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when he heard sounds of shots going off from inside the school did he stand. It appeared as if some of the parents or teachers had began to shoot from the classroom windows, using either their revolvers or hunting guns the school had. Moving to pick up his rifle, Gendry hit two more before going back into cover. It was only when he heard the shooting stop that he peaked over the cover. He saw three men left, and they were backing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop your shooting! All of you! We’ll kill this boy!” Gendry heard them scream. Looking over again, Gendry saw the blonde boy from the shop being held by the neck as a gun was pointed to his temple. Emerging from his cover Gendry stood in the middle of the men and the school. It was clear that he wouldn’t be able to shoot his way out, so the next logical step was to parlay.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go.” Gendry grunted, the three men looked him up and down, seeing how his hand rested on his revolver.</p><p><br/>“You the one from the roof? How come some rich boy like you got so good at shooting? Killed almost half our friends.” The man in the middle said, his black and yellow teeth clear on display. “Say, what’s your name boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry Waters.” Gendry grunted, his eyes moving from one man to another.</p><p> </p><p>The man let out a loud laugh at that. “I knew I’d seen you somewhere!” The man began with a large grin, Gendry looked behind him briefly and saw Arya behind a crate with Thoros next to her, good, those two won’t get hit then. “Beric’s boy Gendry!” The man said, ensuring he was loud enough for everyone to hear. “You the ones that hit that bank in Nevada s while back right?” The man said, his voice still loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Gendry grunted, looking how the blonde boy’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, from one outlaw to another, why don’t we just leave this. I’ll let you go, my business ain’t with you.” The man said.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Gendry grunted.</p><p><br/>“Well what else you gonna do, you can’t make a shot without hitting the boy here.” The man said, tapping the barrel of the revolver on the head of the boy who whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I don’t mind hitting him.” Gendry said, causing the man to laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you are a charismatic fellow, funny too, come now boy, think. It’s best to just leav-“ The man began, his mouth closing as Gendry pulled his revolver out the holster, letting a bullet fly from the hip. The bullet shot through the meat of the blonde boy’s shoulder before hitting the chest of the speaking man. Acting quickly Gendry ran behind some cover before the other two were shot by those in the windows.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy screamed in pain as he fell on the ground clutching his shoulder. Sighing Gendry stood, holstering his revolver and walking to his horse. He stopped by the crate where Thoros and Arya were, looking ahead he grunted, “Thoros we gotta move before the law find us, let’s go now.” Before walking off, never making eye contact with Arya, and leaving without saying goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the story so far has been to everyone's liking. It's important to mention that we are still in the prequel phase, in fact the main story won't even start for another two chapters or so, this is all just backstory to establish character relationships. </p><p>Also, I would like to know if you prefer longer chapters such as this, or shorter ones? </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and help me keep going. If you have any ideas also feel free to let me know in the comments. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>